Sakura Tsuiraku Part 2: Sakura Osanago
by Spunky0ne
Summary: Returned from captivity in Hueco Mundo, Byakuya is stunned to learn he is pregnant with his enemy's child. His search for the truth traps him between the laws of Soul Society and the rules of his clan...mpreg.
1. Chapter 1

**Sakura Osanago**

**By Spunky0ne (Originally posted under Shadow-Eyes-01)**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**_(This story continues where __Sakura Tsuiraku__ ends and includes an mpreg, so if you don't like mpreg, don't read…If you do, get ready for some Aizen/Bya fun! These two are about to become parents!)_**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter 1: Disillusioned**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

_**I had forgotten you…and it was as you wished it. But I felt the beating of your heart beneath my skin. I felt the weight of your eyes and the touch of your hand. Despite our best intentions, when your heart cried out, mine answered…and all of our illusions were shattered.**_

**XXXXXXXXXX**

_There were sharp, bony hands everywhere, holding on to him, carrying him suspended above the sand. The icy wind whipped around them, sending the sand stinging painfully against his skin. As he struggled, he could see the stars and the shine of the crescent moon. He twisted in their grasp, tearing free, falling onto the sand and rolling to his feet. But his power was sealed away. He couldn't flash step, couldn't release kido…_

"_Where do you think you're going?" hissed one of the Arrancars, "We're not finished with you yet, shinigami!"_

_There were too many and he couldn't run fast enough…not without his flash step. Still, he turned and fought them, hoping beyond hope that someone would come. _

_Someone?_

_Who would come?_

_He was struck hard from behind and tumbled to the ground, rolling and kicking as he came to his feet. But several were waiting and struck at him all at once, sending him to the ground again. This time they fell with him, latching on to arms, legs, hands, feet, torso, throat and hair. He felt the claws rending the thin clothes he wore and felt icy breath on his skin. Sharp fingernails bit into the skin of his thighs and he gripped the hands that held his and kicked hard with his legs. An elbow was driven into his midsection and suddenly he couldn't breathe…he couldn't move…he couldn't resist. And as they closed in around him, he found himself unable to scream…_

"No!" Kuchiki Byakuya gasped breathlessly, sitting up in his bed and staring into the darkness.

His pale skin had gone white and he panted softly as he waited for his heart to slow. Dizzy and nauseous, he climbed out of bed and stumbled toward the bathroom. He barely made it there before dropping to his knees and retching uncontrollably. He heard footsteps entering his room and someone was kneeling beside him.

"Kuchiki-sama, are you all right?"

He started to answer, but found himself surrounded by spots of light that blinded him and left him unable to answer.

"Let's get you back into bed," his attendant said softly, helping him to his feet.

He leaned heavily against the attendant as they made their way back to the bed. He fell onto the bed and his attendant helped him move so that he lay more comfortably against the pillows.

"Michio," he whispered, "arigato."

"It is nothing, Kuchiki-sama," his attendant said, washing his face with a cool, wet cloth, "I will make you some ginger tea. That should soothe your stomach. And I will have a healer come."

"No, Michio," Byakuya said, recovering himself somewhat, "just bring the tea. I need no healer. This is minor. I will be fine."

Michio gazed at him doubtfully.

"But sir, you still seem quite ill!" he objected.

"It will pass."

Michio frowned, but left to make the tea.

Byakuya leaned back against the pillows and closed his eyes. The discomfort was already easing…and a few hours later, he found himself feeling quite normal again.

XXXXXXXXXX

Renji couldn't help stealing glances at Byakuya as he worked quietly at his desk. Not that there was anything unusual about Kuchiki taichou working late. He always seemed to. But lately, he seemed more intent than usual on not going home and not sleeping. Renji was becoming concerned that if his behavior continued on this way, he might collapse from overwork. It didn't help that Rukia also was worried…and Byakuya's own personal attendant, though very close mouthed about the particulars, had hinted to Rukia that something was not right with the noble.

He certainly had cause to feel and act a little differently. He had only recently returned from a long period of captivity in Las Noches. That, along with the fact that he had been in close contact with Aizen Sousuke for an extended period of time, left Renji less than surprised that he was having trouble sleeping and eating normally. Still…it didn't hurt to keep an eye on his taichou. In fact, it was his job to look out for Byakuya, and it was a job that Abarai Renji took very seriously.

"Abarai, I did say some time ago that you could go home," Byakuya commented, without lifting his eyes, "You have been here since quite early this morning. I want you to be well-rested for our trip to the Hueco Mundo outpost tomorrow."

"Damn," muttered Renji, "I hate that place, Taichou. Especially after we got ambushed there…and you ended up a guest in Las Noches."

"I am not fond of it either, Abarai fukutaichou, but if we were to allow Aizen Sousuke to overwhelm the base and shut it down, we would lose a good source of information and a place from which to attack. I assure you that holding that base, keeping it up and running is a worthwhile thing."

"Yeah, I guess."

"Now, as I said, you should go home, or at least retire to the fukutaichou's quarters."

Renji considered the second suggestion. If Byakuya planned to work much later, he wouldn't go back to the manor. So if Renji wanted to keep an eye on him, it made sense to remain in the fukutaichou's quarters.

"Hai, Taichou," he said, rising, "I'll see you in the morning."

He yawned and stretched and climbed to his feet. He stepped into the hallway and entered his quarters. A few minutes later, he was in his nightclothes and sitting near the door. After about half an hour, he heard Kuchiki taichou's chair slide away from his desk and the sound of his footsteps. The step was unnaturally fast for just going to bed. As he heard the door to the taichou's quarters open, he looked out into the hallway and saw Byakuya disappearing into his room. Not even closing the door, he flash stepped across the room. He paused halfway across the room and Renji could see that he was swaying. He flash stepped in, heedless of the fact that he had never set foot in the room without permission before and caught the Kuchiki clan leader as he collapsed. He swept Byakuya into his arms and carried him to the bed.

Setting him down, Renji loosened the tie at his waist and slipped the kenseiken out of his hair. He rubbed the pale wrists gently and called his taichou's name in a soft, persistent voice.

"Kuchiki taichou? Kuchiki taichou? Taichou, are you all right?"

Byakuya stirred softly, but did not wake.

"Okay," Renji said worriedly, "Enough is enough. We need to know why you're like this!"

He lifted Byakuya into his arms and carried him out of the room. He flash stepped to the front door and outside onto the street. He turned toward the fourth division and flash stepped all of the way.

XXXXXXXXXX

_So do you want me to stop, Kuchiki Byakuya?_

_No, I do not want you to stop, Aizen Sousuke._

Byakuya sat up suddenly, startling Rukia awake as well.

"Nii-sama, what is it?" she asked, noting the wildness in his eyes and his flustered expression.

With an effort, he slowed his breathing.

"I do not remember," he said softly, "But I am fine, Rukia."

Rukia looked at him with an expression that clearly stated that she didn't believe a word of what he said.

"Nii-sama, Unohana taichou said that…"

She was interrupted as the door opened and Unohana taichou entered the room with Renji a step behind. She gazed at Byakuya and smiled.

"So you have returned to us Kuchiki taichou?" she asked softly, "It seems that your tendency to overwork yourself and not sleep enough have caught up with you, ne?"

"I don't remember what happened," he admitted.

"What happened is that you were working late and you collapsed in Renji's arms. He brought you here."

Byakuya lifted his eyes to meet his fukutaichou's.

"Arigato, Renji. I apologize for the inconvenience."

"It's okay, Taichou," Renji assured him, "But you really must get more rest. You've been looking so tired lately…"

"I don't know what you're talking about," Byakuya replied, "I am fine."

"You are suffering from exhaustion," announced Unohana taichou, "You have overworked your poor body to the point of collapse. I did draw blood and reiatsu samples, but I am relatively certain that all you need to do is rest. So I am placing you on medical leave for one week."

"I cannot take a week of leave," objected Byakuya, "I was gone for over two months. I have far too much work to do to take yet another week of leave time!"

"Taichou, I kept up with all of the paperwork during your absence," said Renji, "We are not behind on anything. You can certainly spare some time for a week of medical leave. I promise you that I will keep up with everything."

"Please, Nii-sama," Rukia said pleadingly, "Unohana taichou is right. You must rest. You never really took any time to rest after you returned from Las Noches!"

"Not to worry, Kuchiki Rukia," Unohana assured the girl, "Kuchiki taichou will sleep tonight. I will keep him here until his test results are in tomorrow morning. Will that satisfy you and Renji for now?"

"I hardly see how that is necessary," said Byakuya, frowning, "I could sleep better at home and return tomorrow for the results."

"I would like you to remain here for observation. I need to see if you are sleeping comfortably when you do sleep. If not, I can certainly prescribe something to help you sleep."

"Nii-sama, please listen to Unohana taichou. She is only trying to make sure you are all right."

"Rukia is right, Taichou. You should stay tonight. I will go back and finish those last few reports before I go home."

"Oh…very well. I imagine there will be no harm in spending the rest of the night here. There isn't so much of it left anyway."

Rukia smiled and kissed him on the cheek.

"Thank you for listening to Unohana taichou. She means well. We all do. We only bother you to stay here because we care about you."

Byakuya nodded.

"I understand, Rukia. And I thank you for your concern. I will be fine…but if it will make you less worried for me, then I will stay."

"And now the two of you must go and let Byakuya get some sleep."

She shooed Renji and Rukia from the room and turned back to Byakuya.

"Kuchiki taichou, please let a healer know if you need anything during the night. You only need to press the button beside you and a healer will come to you."

Byakuya nodded and settled back, closing his eyes. As tired as he was, it took very little time for him to drift off again.

_"Relax," Aizen whispered, stopping for a moment and resting his head against the noble's heaving breast, listening to the fast beating of his heart, "just let yourself adjust."_

_"Aizen Sousuke," Byakuya whispered back, "if this is a lie…then you have perfected the art of deception. I won't be able to bear it if it is a lie, so if it is…just bury your blade in my body now. I don't want to feel this and have it be a lie."_

_The eyes that met Byakuya's were touched with regret and he returned to the noble's lips and caressed them into silence._

_"Don't say such things, Byakuya. My heart is as open as yours right now. I am as capable of being hurt by this as you are. Just tell me if you can't go on and I will stop. But honestly, if we continue beyond this point, then there will be no turning back. So tell me, Kuchiki Byakuya, do you want me to stop?"_

_The dark eyes flickered with indecision and he shivered softly. Aizen waited wordlessly. He would not surrender to impatience and ruin this now. If he had to wait, then he could resign himself to it. He wanted Byakuya to give in to him, but he didn't want such a thing to be forced. No, if the noble wasn't ready, he would wait. He would make himself wait. He looked into the depths of the deep gray eyes and waited for an answer._

_His patience was finally rewarded with a soft shake of his head and a barely audible answer._

_"No, Sousuke, I do not want you to stop." _

"Stop…stop…" moaned Byakuya, "Stop, Aizen Sousuke…I cannot fall in love with my enemy. I cannot…"

He drifted back to sleep.

"_Use me as you will then, for I do not wish to become useless. If all I have left is the power to please you, then I would do that."_

He sat up, wide eyed and tried to slow his heavy breathing and his racing heart. He felt sickness rising in his throat and slipped out of bed. He flash stepped to the bathroom and dropped to his knees, trembling.

"I cannot love my enemy," he panted softly, trying to fight down the feeling of sickness, "I cannot love my enemy…Kami, what's wrong with me?"

He heard footsteps and felt a cool hand touch his face. Unohana taichou's words sounded garbled and strange. He leaned forward and retched. Other voices sounded and someone lifted him and carried him back to bed. He heard Unohana speaking to him, but could no longer understand the words.

"Stop…" he moaned fitfully, "Stop!"

He lost awareness for a time and drifted on the edges of consciousness.

"_Is it over?" he whispered._

"_Yes," Aizen's voice responded quietly, "It is over."_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Uncertainty**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

_**No longer under your protection, I turned to face my accusers. Strangely, they offered me comfort, even as they bound my hands and led me away. Unworthy of their offerings, I turned my eyes from them. And the weight of your love descended on me…love I could not embrace, but could only fear**_

**XXXXXXXXXX**

"Nii-sama," Rukia said quietly, "won't you please eat something? You are looking awfully pale."

Byakuya took a sip of the herbal tea on his tray.

"I will," he replied, closing his eyes against the nausea, "I just need a moment. This will pass."

"But I know you barely slept…and you have barely eaten in days…" she objected.

And Byakuya found that he could understand her concern, but he was loathe to have her sit about worrying. So he decided that the best thing to do would be to keep her busy.

"Rukia, I understand that you are concerned, and I promise you that as soon as this passes, I will try to eat. But right now, there is something I need you to do for me. The Council of Elders is meeting today and I won't be able to attend the meeting. They have asked for my input on several issues and I have an outline of my responses on my desk at the Squad Six Headquarters. I need for you to take my notes to the meeting and to record what happens there. I would ask for a postponement, but I really would like for things to just move forward."

Rukia looked at him doubtfully.

"But…I wanted to stay and hear what Unohana taichou has to say."

Byakuya nodded in understanding.

"I realize this, but the council meeting must take precedence. You may return after the meeting and I will have you brought up to date on my condition."

Rukia looked at him as though she wanted to continue arguing the point, but then sighed and nodded in grudging acquiescence.

"Arigato," Byakuya said gratefully, "It relieves me to know that this will be taken care of."

"But I am coming back as soon as that meeting ends, Nii-sama," Rukia insisted, "I won't be able to think about anything else until I know you are all right!"

Byakuya felt an odd, light feeling pass through him, a feeling he remembered once feeling quite often. And deep down, he had to admit to himself. It felt pleasant to be cared for. He reached out and placed his hand on Rukia's, meeting her eyes gently.

"I will be fine, Rukia."

The look she gave him in return nearly melted his heart. Sometimes she resembled her sister so much that it was nearly heartbreaking.

"Of course you will, Nii-sama. And I will be back soon," she said, taking her leave of him.

He watched her as she walked out and as the door closed between them. Then he closed his eyes and tried again to sleep.

"_Get out," Byakuya said coldly._

_Gin laughed softly._

"_That's a bit cheeky, coming from a prisoner of war, Byakuya," he said reprovingly, "You might want to control that before it gets you into trouble!"_

"_Your threats mean nothing, Gin," Byakuya said in a low voice, "Aizen Sousuke no longer sees me as a prisoner. My powers have been released and I am more than capable of defending myself."_

"_To be sure!" Gin exclaimed, "So you are…one of us now?"_

Byakuya jumped awake again feeling sick and shaken.

"No," he whispered, "That can't be right. Because if I wasn't a prisoner…"

He didn't dare to finish the thought. He was saved from further contemplation when the door opened and Unohana taichou entered the room. She closed the door behind her and sat down at his bedside. He could sense immediately that she seemed puzzled and troubled.

"I assume you have the results of my tests," he prompted her.

She looked back at him with concern in her eyes.

"I do," she said softly, "and in addition to the blood and reiatsu panel, I have the results of the full scan we took when you returned from Las Noches. I won't deceive you. I am very concerned by what they indicate. It suggests to me that you suffered greatly at the hands of our enemy…and you are still, even now, in his grip, Kuchiki taichou."

"How do you mean?"

Unohana sighed.

"The full scan revealed that near the time of your capture, you sustained serious injury to your back and legs. During your captivity, these wounds were carefully addressed. Great care was taken to see that you were fully healed. This suggests that your captor wanted you to survive and, more than that, desired that you should be in possession of your full range of powers. In addition, while your body showed signs of sexual assault, there were also signs that some things of a sexual nature occurred, and that if not consensual, may have been coerced, perhaps using threats, drugs or…perhaps…Aizen Sousuke's Kyoka Suigetsu."

Byakuya caught his breath sharply.

"_Your threats mean nothing, Gin," Byakuya said in a low voice, "Aizen Sousuke no longer sees me as a prisoner. My powers have been released and I am more than capable of defending myself."_

"_To be sure!" Gin exclaimed, "So you are…one of us now?"_

"Kuchiki taichou, are you all right?" Unohana asked quickly.

Byakuya swallowed hard.

"I am fine…go on."

"The reiatsu signs that were present on your body included reiatsu of several powerful hollows…and of Aizen Sousuke."

Byakuya closed his eyes for a moment, the nausea and dizziness suddenly returning.

"I was…assaulted by…hollows?" he asked in a frighteningly calm voice, "and by Aizen Sousuke?"

"You were viciously attacked by hollows at some point," Unohana explained, "but the low amount of reiatsu disruption between your reiatsu and Aizen Sousuke's suggests either a willingness to accept the contact…or an inability to raise resistance…perhaps because of the possible factors I mentioned before."

"I see," he answered softly, still in that dead calm voice.

He sighed and lowered his eyes.

"Unohana taichou," he said quietly, "you do realize the danger involved in this, do you not? You should already have informed Soutaichou and had me removed to the Repentance Center. That you haven't both surprises and unnerves me. Truly, what were you waiting for? If Aizen Sousuke captured me, healed me carefully so that I retained the full use of my power…if he then used his zanpakutou to use me in a sexual way, it is also highly possible that he is the reason I remember nothing of my time in that place. His weapon could certainly have blocked my memory with hypnosis. Think too of the way I was found. What if I did not escape at all? What if I was returned purposely? You must ask yourself, why would he do that? I think that the answer is obvious. At some point, he gained the control over me that he sought. And when that happened, he sent me back. He wanted me to come here. And I think we both know that if he gained control of my mind, then he sent me back to do something on his behalf. I dare not consider what that might be, but while I retain use of my mind, I have to insist that you take action immediately to protect those around me."

Unohana nodded sadly.

"I will, of course, take the necessary steps to protect everyone…but there is something more that you should know, Byakuya."

He stared at her, hardly daring to indicate a readiness to continue.

"I hardly think there is anything left that could be worse, but please, continue."

She lowered her eyes to the file in her hands.

"Byakuya," she said softly, "your blood and reiatsu tests indicate that there is an invasive reiatsu somewhere in your body. The full scan places this reiatsu in your abdomen. There are two possibilities regarding this and both are equally distressing."

Byakuya closed his eyes and bowed his head.

The first possibility," she went on, "is that a foreign object or being was place within you for the means of gaining control or launching some kind of attack."

Byakuya's face paled even more, but he said nothing.

"The other possibility is that you were impregnated…either by Aizen Sousuke…or by one of the hollows that attacked you."

Byakuya felt as though ice had invaded his lungs. He tried to think of something to say, but even when he found the words, he was beyond speaking them.

"This is something we can address, but we first have to determine the exact nature of the invasive body. If it is there to control you or to launch an attack, then I would rely on Kurotsuchi taichou to assist me in removing it. He has expertise in such devices. If, however, it becomes clear that you are with child, we can address that as well. As a taichou of the Gotei 13, you know that you will not be allowed to carry Aizen Sousuke's child or the child of a hollow."

Byakuya nodded.

"Then you had best hope that I am not with child," he answered, looking up at her, "because regardless of whose it is, clan rules impose a sentence of death on a leader who aborts an heir."

Unohana stared at him in disbelief.

"Your clan would force you to give birth? Even to the child of a hollow? Or Aizen Sousuke?"

"By clan rules, an heir who carries the blood of the clan leader, must be birthed. Only then will a determination be made about the heir's suitability."

"But…this can't be," Unohana objected, "If the heir is forced upon you…"

"Let me explain something to you, Unohana taichou. When a Kuchiki male clan leader becomes pregnant, it is not an accident and it is not something we believe is capable of being forced. It is usually only because he has found his True Resonant…a soul in perfect balance with his own. But it is possible, that the nature of one of the hollows…or the machinations of Aizen Sousuke could have subverted the process. That has never happened in all of our history. And if it has now, there is nothing to protect me as I move forward."

He paused and turned his head to look out the window.

"In any case, your duty is clear. You must report this situation immediately and have me removed to the Repentance Center. Unohana taichou, everyone who has been in contact with me must be examined to determine if something has already happened. We really have no idea what could be going on, but I will not be used to hurt the people around me."

"Sadly, I must agree that while the tests are conducted to identify the source of the reiatsu within you, precautions must be taken and we must verify that no one else has been affected."

"Do what you need to," Byakuya said, turning to look at her, "and whatever you do…my family, squad and staff must be examined immediately. I would not have their association with me be the end of them."

"I will send Hanatarou and Isane immediately to begin the examinations," she promised.

Byakuya slipped out of the bed.

"What are you doing?" Unohana asked, moving to stop him.

Byakuya gently removed her hand from his arm.

"I ask that you leave me now to allow me to dress. I will be ready to leave with the security team when they arrive."

"But you are in no condition to…"

"Unohana taichou," Byakuya said quietly, "If I am to lose everything up to and including my life, I ask that you at very least allow me to do so honorably."

Unohana stepped back, observing him with deeply troubled eyes.

"Retsu," he said softly.

It was only the second time she had ever heard him address her using her first name.

"Take from me whatever else you must, but leave me with some sense of dignity. It may be that our enemy has turned me to the foulest of uses, but my heart remains intact. Let us take proper action then, while that is still true. And I ask one more thing of you."

She didn't dare to meet his eyes.

"Rukia and Renji are not to approach me once I leave here. If I am to be remembered by them, I would have them remember me as I was before I became Aizen Sousuke's plaything."

"Kuchiki Byakuya…are you certain this is what you want?" she asked, tears forming in the corners of her eyes, "Of all of the times you have ever needed them, this is the time when you need them the most. I understand your reasons…and I will respect your wishes, but at least give me leave to explain to them."

"No," he said softly, "Nothing of this must be revealed to any but Soutaichou. The things I have told you about the Kuchiki males are closely guarded clan secrets. And what is happening to me is far too foul to burden my loved ones with."

Unohana lowered her eyes.

"I do not like the fact that you are choosing to face this alone, but as I said, I will respect your wishes."

Byakuya nodded.

"And now, if you will allow me one last use of my zanpakutou, I believe Senbonzakura can resolve the question of exactly what the nature of the foreign reiatsu in my body is."

Unohana nodded silently.

Byakuya retrieved his weapon from beside the bed and pulled it free of its sheath. The metal caught the light, blinding him for a moment. Byakuya blinked and found himself almost hesitant to make the connection. He paused for a moment, gazing at the blade and remembering. Then he closed his eyes and made the necessary connection.

"Senbonzakura."

_Master, you seem troubled._

"I need for you to look within me. There is a foreign reiatsu. I need to know its nature."

There was a long pause.

"Senbonzakura…"

_Master…_

"You must know what it is by now…tell me."

_Master…you are with child…but, how?_

"Can you determine whether it is hollow or shinigami?"

There was another long pause.

_I am sorry, Master. I cannot tell. The reiatsu is distorted…impossible for me to read._

Byakuya released the connection and sheathed his blade. He set the weapon on the bed and stared out the window.

"It seems that I am with child," he told Unohana, "That is good in that it means the ones around me are safe enough…but it does also complicate things."

He picked up his zanpakutou, ignoring the soft voice that called his name when he touched it. He handed the weapon to Unohana.

"Please leave me now," he requested softly, "I need to prepare."

Raised voices floated in from outside the door.

"Look, I don't give a damn what anyone says!" Renji yelled, "Rukia and I are not going to be kept from seeing him! Now move aside before I kick the shit out of you and step over your broken body!"

Unohana glanced up at him one more time, then silently left the room.

Byakuya quickly dressed, then stepped out into the now quiet hallway. Four guards positioned themselves around him and one stepped close.

"By your leave, Kuchiki taichou," said the guard, acknowledging his willing surrender.

Byakuya nodded.

He shivered softly as his spirit energy was sealed away and his hands were bound.

"My apologies sir, but it is procedure," the guard said quietly.

"I understand," Byakuya replied.

"Leave by the back exit," Unohana directed them, "and be certain that you take the route we discussed. I do not want this becoming a circus."

"Hai, Unohana taichou," the guard said, bowing.

His head lowered and his eyes mostly closed, Byakuya silently allowed himself to be led out of the building. He was grateful for the fact that Rukia and Renji were being shielded, but a part of him knew that Unohana was right in saying that he needed them. As weak as it made him feel to have that desire, he couldn't deny that he longed for their presence. But he knew that if they came to him, they would want to save him from what was happening. And if what he had seen in his dreams was true, then the last thing he deserved was their protection. He trembled softly, even though the day was pleasantly warm. He closed off his mind then to everything but simply putting one foot in front of the other. This allowed him some measure of comfort even as they approached the Repentance Center. The guards came to a sudden stop and he heard their sounds of surprise.

"Stand aside!" one of the guards ordered, "We're here on official business!"

Byakuya lifted his eyes and felt shock flood his body. Ahead of them stood the fully armed and battle-ready members of the Kuchiki Council of Elders.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Self Destruction**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

_**I was your shield and your sword…the deliverer of your just destruction. Always, I bled for you. Yet when you watched me fall into the darkness, you did not ask where my loyalty lay, but where my heart was. And I had no answer.**_

**XXXXXXXXXX**

"Kunio," Byakuya said quietly to the lead guard, "If you will give me leave to speak to my head councilor, perhaps we may avoid a direct confrontation. Such would surely result in needless death, while diplomacy would seem to be the better choice."

The lead guard nodded reluctantly.

"Head Councilor Daiki," Byakuya said, only slightly raising his voice, "I would speak with you for a moment."

The head councilor stepped forward. Kunio stepped back involuntarily, studying the tall, sturdy frame, the flowing silver and black hair, ice blue eyes and the fine hand that rested on his zanpakutou. The guard watched the zanpakutou carefully.

"Head Councilor," Byakuya went on, "why have you come? And why prepared for battle? You cannot have heard of my arrest already."

"No," agreed Daiki, "we had not heard…but all of us sensed the awakening of the Kuchiki heir you are carrying. Then Rukia informed us of your being taken to the healing center. We followed you and your reiatsu led us here. We came fully armed because your own reiatsu was so disturbed as to suggest danger."

"Well, as you see, I am in no danger. I surrendered to the guards willingly and I am content to wait within the Repentance Center while my fate is decided."

Daiki shook his head.

"You must meet with the council to discuss the conception of the heir…and the plans for birthing the child."

"Head Councilor, the reason for my surrender is that the child I carry may have been forced upon me by a hollow, or by Aizen Sousuke. These are the only beings who could have fathered the heir…as there have been no others. I do not believe that my True Resonant could have been hollow or traitor, so I must conclude that the process of conception was somehow subverted. In either case, the rules of the Gotei 13 prohibit me from bearing this child…and perhaps the council, given time, will agree with the Gotei 13…but perhaps not. Still, being that I am a taichou and subject to their rules, I must face punishment for any crime I commit while representing them. Our clan may seek its right to take me into clan custody and pursue the issue under our own rules, but I ask that we attend to this diplomatically. Normally, we would approach the members of Central 46, but being that the new members have not yet been seated, we are still under martial law and that means that you must approach Soutaichou to obtain my release into clan custody."

Daiki frowned.

"Byakuya-sama, I do not like the idea of them holding you here for any length of time."

"And yet, if you force a confrontation now," Byakuya said warningly, "we may face more obstacles to my eventual release. No, it is better to allow my incarceration here and seek an audience with Soutaichou to secure my release."

"And what if he does not wish to allow the clan to take custody of you?" Daiki asked skeptically.

"Then I would not object to the use of force to free me. But even our own council must see…this is a difficult decision. It is not as though there was a True Resonance. The conditions of the conception were manipulated…and even though the child is an heir, you must understand…"

"We will enforce our rules, Byakuya-sama, as the clans have done for all of these years. We are not subject to their rules. You must remember this, though you do serve them."

"I have not forgotten the ways of the noble houses, but neither do I wish to see Aizen Sousuke or the hollows use me to break down relations between forces that would serve their needs and purposes much better by working together. Perhaps this is why I have been used in this fashion. If you force this issue now, you threaten to fall headlong into the trap. Daiki…you are one of the most intelligent leaders among the councilors. If I cannot convince you to honor my wishes…"

"So you wish to remain in their hands," said Daiki unhappily, "despite the fact that they could force you to abort the heir…or is that what you want, Byakuya-sama? Are you looking for a way out of this?"

"I am trying to protect everyone involved. If I am being used by the hollows or Aizen Sousuke, the best place for me is the Repentance Center! It is the only place I can go where I won't endanger anyone! If the Gotei 13 attempts to rob me of my rights, our clan still has the ability to fight, but my staying here will indicate a desire on our part for peaceful resolution. There is always time for righteous bloodshed later if it is called for…but I believe that should be a last resort."

"Byakuya-sama, there is something in this that does not sit right with me. Yet, you are our leader and your instincts are usually sound. If it is your will to be held by them, then we will allow it for now. And we will attempt peaceful negotiation for your release. But failing that…we will do what we must to free you."

"Arigato, Daiki," Byakuya said, bowing his head slightly, "I knew I could depend on you."

Daiki frowned deeply but stepped back and motioned for the others to follow. One by one, the Kuchiki elders stepped back, opening the way to the Repentance Center.

"Kuchiki taichou," Kunio said softly as they passed through the doors, "we appreciate your speaking to them. We are well aware of how a confrontation would have ended. I hope you are able to secure your freedom. Whatever you may have done, you deserve justice."

"As do all, Kunio," Byakuya said quietly in return, "but justice can be an elusive thing. And a just ending is not always a happy one."

"Too true sir," the guard acknowledged sadly.

XXXXXXXXXX

"So what's going on in the Seireitei today?" Gin asked, smiling, "Anything new or interesting?"

The cloaked informant nodded.

"I heard that Soutaichou is ordering a buildup of troops at the base. He has learned of Aizen Sousuke's plans to launch another attack," the youth reported.

"Oh, that won't go over well. We have long thought that they must have someone inside our own forces watching us. We need to find the source of that leak. I think you might be the one to do that. Find out who is giving them information and kill whoever it is."

"Of course, sir."

"Anything else of interest?"

"One more thing. Kuchiki Byakuya was arrested and awaits trial. The details of his arrest and the charges against him have been carefully concealed…"

"Ah, but let me guess," Gin said smiling, "you were able to search out the delicious details."

The other nodded.

"I would be very interested in hearing those details," Aizen Sousuke's voice said from the doorway.

Gin sighed softly in annoyance, but nodded to the informant.

"It was not easy to obtain the information. I had to sneak into the fourth division headquarters to steal it. But I have copies of his medical records."

"And what led you to think his incarceration would have anything to do with his medical records?" asked Aizen.

"Because he was taken to the fourth division just before being arrested…and there were a flurry of tests conducted. The results came back and he was immediately taken into custody."

"May I see the file?" Aizen asked, extending a hand.

The informant nodded and handed him the file.

"A full scan conducted upon his return from Las Noches…that would be expected…recommendations for debriefing and psychological evaluation. And blood and reiatsu testing for complaints of nausea, dizziness and losses of consciousness, signs of depression, sleep disruptions and poor nutrition. All understandable considering his long captivity. So…"

"Read the physician's confidential notes. Those were not in the file. I had to go to great lengths to gain access to them."

"This simply details his symptoms and Unohana taichou's recommendations. I don't see…"

He paused mid-sentence, staring down at the words in surprise.

"Signs of forced intimacy and brutal assault…reiatsu indicates the aggressors were hollows. Also present, reiatsu of Aizen Sousuke…reiatsu not disrupted, indicating contact was not forced or was not resisted."

"Keep reading, sir."

"Subject male is pregnant. The paternity cannot be established. Tests run were not able to establish paternity, nor was an attempt to scan using the subject's own zanpakutou. Reiatsu is distorted. Father was either a hollow or Aizen Sousuke."

Aizen Sousuke's eyes widened and he caught his breath softly, remembering...

_"I will not be alone. I will carry some part of our love with me when I leave."_

"Byakuya," he breathed softly, "He knew even then. But why...?"

Then, he realized that he already knew why. The thought brought warmth back to a heart gone unbearably icy, and his lips curved into a soft smile.

_Aizen Byakuya is going to have our child..._

"Well, he's in quite a predicament, isn't he?" asked Gin, grinning.

"Silence," Aizen said in a clipped voice, "We both know there wouldn't be any question at all if you hadn't disobeyed orders and tried to have him killed."

Gin's head bowed slightly.

"Well…I did pay for that, if you'll remember."

"I think not nearly enough," Aizen said softly, "In any case, I still don't understand how this relates to his imprisonment."

"Read the bit at the end," suggested the informant.

"Gotei 13 requires that this pregnancy not be allowed to continue…but Kuchiki clan requires the heir be birthed."

"And," the informant added, "both require sentences of death if the rules are not followed. So, no matter which path he takes, he will either face the sokyoku or death at the hands of his own family."

_And I would be naive to think that Byakuya would not have anticipated that. He would have had a plan in mind...but...by removing his memories, I shattered that plan and placed Byakuya and our child on a collision course with death. Byakuya...!_

"Oh my!" Gin said, turning to look at Aizen, "It looks like he's really gotten himself into a mess, doesn't it? He really can't stay out of trouble, can he?"

Aizen Sousuke stood staring silently at the open file for a moment, then turned and flash stepped out of the room.

XXXXXXXXXX

Byakuya sat quietly on the cot in his cell with his legs curled beneath him. Bathed in the moonlight that streamed in through the opening in the wall, he looked down at the sokyoku, wondering which way he would die. It hardly mattered. One way was as fast as the other…and despite it being the greatest of penalties, neither was meant to be overly painful.

A momentary shock of pain…

A moment of realization…

Then…

"Kuchiki Byakuya?"

Byakuya answered without turning.

"Hai, Soutaichou."

"Your council has made their arguments before me. I have considered their words, but before I render a judgment, I have questions that only you can answer."

"Ask then. I assure you, I will answer."

"Very well. I know you are aware of the reasons why our rules do not allow relations or reproduction with hollows or with perpetrators accused of high treason. The evidence clearly indicates that what happened between you and the hollows was not consensual. However, the matter of your relations with Aizen Sousuke is another story. The evidence there is unclear. So I must ask you directly. Do you have any reason to believe that the contact between Aizen Sousuke and yourself might have been consensual?"

Byakuya stared down at the sokyoku.

"I do not know, Soutaichou. I don't remember anything of my time in Las Noches. I do have nightmares of being there, but I do not know if anything contained in those dreams is real."

"I have another question. Unohana taichou explained to me what you told her about True Resonance. And from what I gather, there has never been an instance where an heir was made without that resonance occurring."

"That is correct, Soutaichou."

"Then, is it possible that Aizen Sousuke could be your True Resonant?"

"A soul in perfect balance with mine?" Byakuya whispered, "How could that be? Soutaichou, I remain committed to the Gotei 13 and my clan. Neither supports Aizen Sousuke…and he represents things that I could never accept."

"But I was led to believe that the joining with the True Resonant is a one time coupling…to make an heir. It would seem to me that such a joining would not have to include such things as acceptance, agreement or love," Soutaichou said, narrowing his eyes, "It seems that it is a single act of reproduction…requiring nothing more than one joining."

Byakuya shook his head.

"Such a meaningless joining would not produce a noble heir. The resonance is what causes the joining and the conception. It is a bond so powerful that the conception occurs even between those of the same gender. I cannot imagine a bond of that sort existing between sworn enemies."

Yamamoto Soutaichou eyed him skeptically.

"When you speak of souls being in perfect balance…such a balance could exist in enemies as they are opposites…and opposites are often drawn to each other. And as I recall, when we met to consider Aizen Sousuke's betrayal, it was you who said that his values might be the same as many of ours, but what separated us was what we are willing to do to express our values. It was…a telling statement, Kuchiki Byakuya. Perhaps you can tell me…Where is your heart in all of this?"

Byakuya stared at him in surprise.

"I don't…understand. What are you asking me?"

"I am asking you if you believe that there is a chance that Aizen Sousuke could be your True Resonant."

Byakuya turned back to the window and stared down at the sokyoku, searching his mind for an answer. The moonlight made the tall stand shine like giant, stark bones in the distance. He felt suddenly chilled and felt Soutaichou's eyes on his back.

"Soutaichou," he said softly, "I would never betray the Gotei 13. I know this with all of my heart."

"But that is not the question I asked you, Kuchiki Byakuya," Soutaichou said, frowning, "I am afraid that this is not a question of allegiance, but one of alignment. And I think your lack of an answer is an answer. You believe that it is possible for the two of you to share this resonance."

Byakuya tried to make his lips move in answer, to find his voice, but something was causing his eyes to burn furiously and his chest to feel constricted.

"Again, your silence speaks volumes, Kuchiki Byakuya. But even this is not the most important question. The question of whether or not the contact was consensual is somewhat secondary. The question that will decide your fate is this…Will you obey the rules of the Gotei 13 and abandon this pregnancy?"

Byakuya stared at the sokyoku and then thought of the members of the council…his own flesh and blood being forced to take his life. He turned back and looked into the eyes of the captain commander who had been served by several generations of his family, his eyes tragically regretful.

"Soutaichou," he whispered, agony in every word, "Soutaichou, regretfully, I cannot. It would force my own family to take on the responsibility for executing me...and I cannot bear to burden them with that weight."

Soutaichou lowered his eyes.

"Then it seems I have no choice," he said regretfully, "To disobey this command will earn you a sentence of death."

Byakuya bowed his head respectfully.

"I understand, Soutaichou, and I accept your decision, but…"

He raised his eyes again to meet the eyes of his captain commander.

"As I have refused to obey your order…and I am to die for the privilege, I request that the delivery of my sentence be delayed until after the birth of the Kuchiki heir."

There was a long silence and Byakuya could feel the flare of the captain commander's anger. The answer, when it came, was terribly controlled, but rife with fury.

"Your request is denied, Kuchiki Byakuya. Tomorrow in an official military tribunal, you will be stripped of your position as taichou of the sixth division, and for your treasonous decision to willingly carry our enemy's child, you will be sentenced to death by sokyoku. Your sentence will be carried out thirty days from that announcement."

Byakuya's eyes closed and his head bowed respectfully.

"Hai, Soutaichou," he said softly.

"Hmph," mused the captain commander, "Defiance delivered with respect…How very typical of you…Kuchiki Byakuya!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Sleeping with the Enemy**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

_**Who we are is always a matter of the heart…and where our hearts lie is often unclear. I thought that I knew myself, but when I looked into the mirror, all I saw was a stranger.**_

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Byakuya stared quietly out at the moon and stars, pushing the heavy thoughts from his mind and trying to catch a breath of fresh air. He didn't want to think about the coming tribunal, the impending death sentence, the fact that his child might be a hollow or the child of a traitor and would never, in any case, draw breath. He didn't want to think of how his being convicted of treason would disgrace the Kuchiki family name…or to think about never seeing Rukia or Renji again…or perhaps seeing them, but seeing the sadness all of this was causing them. It was too much. So he let the cold air and moonlight wash over him and lull him slowly to sleep.

"_Byakuya…"_

_He looked down at Aizen questioningly._

"_Like you, I have never been taken before now. I've never allowed it, because I have needed to keep distance between my subordinates and myself. You are not, and will never be my subordinate. You are my equal, my chosen, my lover. I want to feel your power wrap around me and I want your love to fill me."_

_Byakuya stared down at him in surprise._

"_Sousuke…are you sure?" he asked softly._

_Aizen smiled warmly._

"_Byakuya, my beloved, I have never been more sure of anything."_

_There was a long, breathless pause as Byakuya stared down at him, then nodded almost imperceptibly and smiled. He felt himself falling and his mouth opening and meeting Aizen Sousuke's with a dizzying hunger he felt could never be sated. And the warm mouth opened and welcomed him, the eager tongue drawing his inside, rubbing against it, curling around it. He buried himself in that sweet, sensuous place touching, tasting, feeling the movement of lips and tongue tasting and exploring him in return._

_He held that lithe, strong body beneath him and explored every curve, every plane, every dip, every bit of firmness and softness, touching and teasing, taking in everything. And as he traveled the length and breadth of Aizen Sousuke, each move, each touch of fingers or lips, each whispered word was happily met and answered with fingers that stroked the long strands of his hair, lovely soft sounds of pleasure, and the writhing movements of his lover's body against his._

_He lifted himself away for a moment and looked down into the eyes of the man who had been his enemy. But there was no sign of enmity now, of condescension, or even a hint of deception. The dark brown eyes were open and riled and the face that so carefully masked the man beneath was beautifully lit with desire, with deep affection. There was undeniable honesty in that expression that spoke directly to Byakuya's deeply protected heart._

_Something was happening…_

_As he brought his body down and joined it with the one beneath, something stirred, not within his body, but within his heart. There was a kind of euphoria building inside and overtaking him…a slow revelation of meaning, of purpose…the opening of a connection._

_But how could it be?_

_Aizen Sousuke was not of a noble house…nor was he friend or ally. There was, he thought, no grounds for it to happen. But he could feel the truth deep within his disbelieving heart. And in any case, the connection of True Resonance had nothing to do with nobility or past feelings or actions. It had to do with an alignment of souls to gain a perfect balance. And only when that balance was gained could Byakuya's body yield the heir. Among all of the souls in existence, only one was his True Resonant…this soul…Aizen Sousuke. And it mattered not what had passed between them before, once the bond was gained, they could be enemies no more._

_And now he found meaning in his fall on the battlefield, in the injury and painfully slow recovery, in the unexpected care and kindness shown to him in his enemy's home. He found the compensation for losing the ones closest to him and following this lonely path. He had to. If the way hadn't been opened, they might never have found and recognized each other. For the recognition could only happen when the two hearts opened and revealed themselves to each other. So his fall and slow recovery in Las Noches were the means by which fate had allowed them to do this._

_He felt a shiver of anticipation move through him as the resonance took hold of them. And even though no words of explanation had passed between them, Aizen Sousuke's body moved in full acknowledgement, in full acceptance. Byakuya had lost all means to resist. Somewhere in the depths of his scattered mind were the consequences…the fact that because they were both male that he would carry the heir, the likelihood that he would lose his place among the taichous of the Gotei 13, that he would be branded a traitor even though his heart would never let him become one in fact. All of this was secondary to the finding of that one other soul, to the moment of completion, to the feeling that erased more than a hundred lonely years. This was one person he could never hold himself away from…not any more, not ever._

_Aizen's hands tightened on him, bringing him back to awareness. The eyes were questioning now as realization began to set in…but the binding of their reiatsu and the bringing together of their bodies overtook them, and Byakuya could not explain, nor could Aizen Sousuke understand as power and pleasure raked their joined bodies and left them senseless with pleasure._

Byakuya shifted uncomfortably, beginning to come awake. As his eyes opened wide in realization and his mind flooded with returning memory, softly spoken words echoed in his ears.

"_You know, if I didn't know you better, I might think you were being seduced by complete recklessness. You do seem bent on indulging in dangerous games."_

_Aizen laughed softly._

"_And I am alone in neither recklessness nor seduction, Kuchiki Byakuya. If I have indulged in taking that path, then you have joined me willingly."_

"_So I think that our fates have become entwined, but what happens next, Aizen Sousuke? What will you ask of me? Will it be enough to know that you have my love…or will you ask for more? Will you ask me to turn against them? To betray their confidences? To kill them?"_

_Aizen brought their still-entwined hands to his lips and kissed the noble's fingers._

"_I would never ask that, Byakuya, because I know that even if you honored the request, doing so would destroy you. I cannot destroy someone so beautiful, someone I love with such passion. I think you will not return to the battlefield, Byakuya. Not until you return home and rejoin them as one among my enemies. Your heart may be mine, but who you are has not changed."_

"_Sousuke, I told you that I cannot return to them…"_

_"Bya…let's not speak anymore of this. Our fates will come to us as they will and we have no choice but to accept them. Come now…we are secluded here from all of that…buried in the softness and sweet scents of sakura. But time passes, even as we lie here. We don't want this moment to be stolen from us. Be with me…love me."_

And although there was still far too much that he could not remember, the last of Byakuya's doubts left him. His child could not have been fathered by a hollow. He had found his True Resonant. As he lay dying, fate had acted to bring them together, to let them recognize each other, to join them.

He had not betrayed his loved ones or squad or countrymen. He had only done as fate had decided he must…and he had done so in full knowledge of the consequences. And so he had come to this, to prosecution, to imprisonment, even to death…but he was still alive. And as long as Kuchiki Byakuya drew breath, he knew he had but one task to put his mind to. He had to protect the heir.

But how?

In the morning, he would be taken from his cell, tried and sentenced to a death that would come too soon, one that would prevent him from birthing the heir. He was left with thirty days then to find a way to change his fate. But having regained just this much of his memory, he had the will to do that now. He no longer felt overwhelmed or frightened about what he had become while held captive in Las Noches. He knew his own heart again. And when Soutaichou asked that question of him again, Kuchiki Byakuya would not hesitate to answer.

He sighed softly and ran his hands over his face, feeling the return of peace. His mind was calm and focused now, ready to battle for all he held dear.

"Byakuya-sama."

Surprised, he turned toward the sound. Seeing the dark form outside the cell, he stood and approached slowly.

"Daiki," he whispered, "Why are you here? How did you get inside?"

The other pulled back his hood and met Byakuya's eyes warmly.

"Did you think we would abandon you?" Daiki asked reprovingly, "You are our leader. You carry the heir. We are sworn not just to follow you, but to protect you. And we have found a way to do that."

"And how is that?"

Daiki removed a key from within the folds of his cloak and opened the door to the cell.

"The guards?" Byakuya asked, slipping out the doors.

Daiki slipped a cloak around his shoulders and put his hood in place.

"Unconscious, but also unhurt," he replied, "We will not harm anyone unnecessarily, as is your wish. But if it becomes necessary, we will do so…with great reluctance."

Byakuya nodded and followed his cousin down the long stairway.

"When we are outside, I will take you as far as the senkaimon. Two escorts will receive you as you pass into the living world and you will be taken to safety. You will remain in the living world until it is time for the birth of the heir. Unfortunately, there is no way to avoid having to return to the clan for the birth. You know that. It will be the most dangerous time for you…perhaps with the exception of right now."

He reached up and carefully removed the band holding back Byakuya's power, then handed him his weapon. Byakuya placed Senbonzakura at his waist and followed Daiki past the entry door and down several hallways to the service entrance. Daiki stepped out first, carefully scanning the area around them. Sensing no one, he motioned for Byakuya to join him and the two slipped into the brush outside the Repentance Center. They followed the line of hedges to the beginning of Sokyoku Hill. Daiki halted them again and scouted ahead, before motioning for Byakuya to join him. They crossed Sokyoku Hill, their eyes scanning the darkness and their senses extended, searching for any sign of pursuit. But all was quiet. In the depths of Kuchiki Byakuya's heart, hope was beginning to build.

They reached the stand and began to pass beneath it. As they passed into its shadow, there came a large number of swishing sounds, and the reiatsu rose around them as the secret mobile corps began to appear. The two set themselves back to back immediately and drew their weapons.

"Stay where you are!" Soi fon called out commandingly, "Kuchiki Byakuya! You will not be allowed to leave this place alive. Surrender now or we will use whatever force is necessary to stop you!"

The black clad shinigamis began closing in slowly.

"We are going to have to fight, Byakuya-sama," Daiki whispered.

Byakuya made a soft sound of acknowledgement and his hands tightened on his sword. The two swordsmen heard another swish of motion and a voice whispering, then golden light flashed around them, blinding the swordsmen and their pursuers. Strong hands took hold of Byakuya's wrists and a familiar voice hissed softly in his ear.

"I'm not with them. Come, I'll get you out of here."

"My cousin," Byakuya whispered.

"Yes, hurry now! Up onto the stand."

And the three were rising up into the air above the ones who had surrounded them. Surprisingly, though the ones below them looked around in confusion, they did not appear to see the three cloaked figures on the sokyoku stand. Byakuya and Daiki stared at the other as he drew back his hood.

"Aizen Sousuke!" Byakuya breathed, feeling the ground fall away beneath him.

He grabbed his cousin's sword hand, holding him away as Daiki struggled for a moment, then calmed.

"So it is true," Daiki whispered, his eyes wide, "He is your True Resonant."

Byakuya nodded.

They watched as the secret mobile corps fanned out beneath them, searching in all directions for any sign of where they had gone.

"They won't be able to sense us," Aizen assured them, "You will be safe now, Byakuya."

He turned to study the noble's guarded expression.

"So you remember now?" he asked softly.

"Not everything," Byakuya admitted, "but…I do know that you are my True Resonant. The rest will have to wait."

"We need to reach the living world," said Daiki, "There are others waiting for him there."

Aizen nodded, his eyes still focused on the searchers below them.

"Go back to your clan," he said quietly, "I will see him as far as the living world. No one will lay hands on him while he is with me, and no harm will come to him."

Daiki gazed at him sternly.

"The only reason I am not going to kill you right now is because of the resonance. If not for that, then nothing would protect you from our clan's wrath."

Aizen smiled as Daiki flash stepped away. He turned back to Byakuya and reached over to draw back the noble's hood. Byakuya gazed silently into his eyes.

"Byakuya," Aizen said, bringing a hand to his face, "I think you must have guessed that I removed your memories before returning you to the Seireitei."

Byakuya nodded.

"I will return them, but I cannot do so until we are out of this place. It would draw unwanted attention. So…I must ask you to trust me. I will return your memory as soon as I am able."

"Just promise me one thing. Promise that you will let no harm come to our child and I will give you my trust…Aizen Sousuke. I seek no mercy for myself, but our child must be protected."

"Truly," he whispered, bringing his lips to the noble's, "I will not let harm come to you or our child. I give you my word, _Aizen Byakuya_."

Byakuya froze as Aizen's hand captured his, and he felt something slide onto his ring finger. He lifted his hand and stared at the golden ring, then his eyes returned to Aizen's and he nodded breathlessly.

"I will trust you," he said, his voice shaking slightly.

He raised Kyoka Suigetsu and slashed at the sky. A tear opened and the eyes of the searchers below them went wide. Loud shouts of dismay filled the air. Hidden from their view by the power of Kyoka Suigetsu, the two flash stepped and passed through into Hueco Mundo. Almost as soon as the garganta closed, Byakuya began to open a doorway into the living world.

"We must hurry before they figure out what we've done. I don't want them to know where I've gone."

Aizen nodded.

"Go on then. Your cousin said that there were allies waiting for you."

Byakuya frowned in confusion.

"You're not coming?" he asked.

"I will come later. I will lead them to believe that you have gone to Las Noches. That will focus their attention here and allow you and our child to remain safely in the living world. It may be a while, but I promise that you will see me again soon, Byakuya."

He raised his weapon again, bringing it close to the noble's face. Byakuya's eyes were drawn to the golden light and his legs weakened beneath him at the rush of memory that followed. Warm arms wrapped around him and Aizen's cheek brushed against his.

"I am sorry for the pain it must have caused you…when you had to wonder who fathered your child. And I am sorry that I had to be the one whose soul resonated with yours. But there is nothing to be done. This is out of our hands. And somehow, we will manage to get through it."

"I'm the one who should apologize," Byakuya said softly, "I should have told you everything. It would have been complicated, but…"

"Don't dwell on it. Go now. I will find you again, soon."

He brought his lips to Byakuya's for a lingering kiss, then released him. His eyes locked on Aizen's, Byakuya stepped into the doorway. They held each other's gaze until the doorway closed, then Aizen Sousuke turned and flash stepped away.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Precipice**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

_**In a headlong run from one chilling fate, I fall into another. Hateful eyes hold me spellbound while cold hands tie me down and leave me breathlessly waiting for the end. As the ice shoots through my veins, your warmth wraps around me again and pulls me back from the precipice, but even as I fall into your arms, I am all too aware that I could have fallen to my death…and I may still.**_

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Kuchiki Byakuya watched Aizen Sousuke disappear as the senkaimon closed between them. His mind still spun in hazy, wondering circles, trying endlessly to wrap itself around those beautiful truths that were once again his.

_I have found my True Resonant. Aizen Sousuke is my True Resonant. I never knew whether or not I would find that other soul, that one to complete mine…the one that would free my body to bring forth the heir. Not only did I find him, I married him…in a ceremony that was beautiful in its simplicity. We were joined under the falling sakura…impossible…it seems so impossible._

But he felt the weight of the gold ring on his finger, the solid reminder of the promises they had made to each other. And now he remembered standing beneath the tree, his body trembling inside as they said the words that joined them. Despite the weight of the consequences, Kuchiki Byakuya could not be sorry. He might be forced to die as payment, but he would never be sorry.

And the life that grew within him no longer frightened him with the worries about what or who it could be. This was what he had been promised…as he had bowed his head and accepted the weight of the kenseiken, this was what he had been thinking of…hoping for. And now it was upon him.

It was, of course, surprising that he should have resonated with another male…a traitor of soul society, and one who had directed his hatred of the nobles at him. And to feel the child growing and awakening inside him was the most incredible feeling…Nothing was happening as he had expected.

He had, of course, believed that Hisana would be his True Resonant. He had loved her very deeply. But even so…his body had not yielded the heir in the five years of their marriage. He would not have left her. And he had to admit that had she lived, he would have been happy being with her, despite the lack of an heir. But fate had it planned that he would find that other soul.

And now that he had, now that he knew what it was to have his soul completed and brought to life in the body of their child, he could never again consider being with anyone else. There was only Aizen Sousuke. And to have that feeling of completion, of fullness, he would give anything, even his life.

His hand fell to his abdomen, rubbing the area absently, feeling the tiny reiatsu that hummed beneath his. He smiled at the presence of a thickening, the small rise marking the place where he waited, where he grew day by day. Byakuya sighed softly. There was hope now, so long as he remained alive and free, there was hope for them.

"You should pay closer attention to where you tread…Kuchiki Byakuya!" a cold voice hissed.

And before he could reach for his weapon, before he could turn, and almost before he could draw a ragged, surprised breath, strong hands took hold of him, captured him in a viselike grip, and pulled him close. He began a quick kido release, but this was a man who knew him too well, who had taken him by surprise and knew better than to let more than a word fall from his lips before acting to seal his spirit energy away. He marveled at how quickly he was undone, and he cursed himself for getting so caught up in daydreaming. The future was something he would not see unless he approached life with due caution. He had forgotten that for one short moment and Ichimaru Gin had been there to take full advantage. The hardened hands tightened on him and dragged him off the path, into the shadowed recesses of the Dangai Precipice…that place between worlds, that nowhere he could not afford to remain within. Gin was well aware of his skill as a fighter and knew that he was strong in physical combat as well as shinigami techniques. Gin had trained alongside him, had promoted to taichou with him, and knew his every move. He met Kuchiki Byakuya's resistance with icy calm.

"Do hold still, will you?" he muttered in an annoyed tone.

Suddenly, his supply of air was cut off and he felt weakness begin to overtake him.

"You really don't want to fight me anymore…unless you want to chance losing that hollow spawn you're carrying!"

His legs gave way and he felt kido ropes snake their way around him, binding arms and legs and tying themselves off onto shadowed protrusions that ran along the walls and floor.

"That should keep you in one place for awhile…but to keep you from working your way free…"

He heard the sharp crack of a kido spell and felt numbness take hold of him. Bastard that he was, Gin left him conscious, but unable to move. He leaned over the noble and checked the tightness of the bonds, then reached down to brush the hair away from his eyes.

Gin chuckled softly.

"That should do. Don't worry, I'm sure they'll find you eventually, Kuchiki taichou. But who exactly will find you, I'm not so sure. You should just hope that it's not the 'cleaner.' It would be pretty poor luck if it was the first thing to reach you. But you have a good sporting chance of avoiding that, seeing how it only makes an appearance once every seven days. With any luck it will have gone through today…and that will leave six days for someone to find you. I wonder who will find you first…your elders, your friends, Aizen Sousuke, or the secret mobile corps. You have better than a fifty-fifty chance of living. He leaned forward and brought his face close to Byakuya's.

"I do wonder what he sees in you, Kuchiki Byakuya," he said, his fingers trailing lightly over the noble's jawline, "Certainly you're beautiful…but there's more to it than that, isn't there?"

"Take your hands off of me you filth!" Byakuya snapped, "Your very presence sickens me!"

"Ooh!" said Gin, grinning widely, "Aren't you all angry and scary! Too bad it's all bark and no bite, Kuchiki Byakuya. If you actually had the power to back up your threats, I might actually feel a frightened shiver!"

He leaned forward and brought his lips to the restrained shinigami's ear, his breath sending dark chills down Byakuya's spine.

"As it is, I'm not frightened at all. You see, if there was to be any sign left behind of your passing, then I would have to worry about what he would do to me…but seeing as how the 'cleaners' in the precipice do such a good job of leaving nothing behind, I have nothing to worry about. You will disappear and no one will now what happened…ever. Kind of a lonely, unfitting death for someone like you…tragic really."

"Gin," Byakuya growled, fury shaking his limbs beneath his bonds, "you had better hope that it goes as you planned it, because if not, there are no lengths to which I will not go to see you pay for this!"

The evil smile widened and Gin leaned down and let his lips brush lightly against the angry noble's. He laughed softly at the sight of Byakuya straining beneath his bonds.

"You know, Kuchiki Byakuya, I'm starting to understand his odd fascination with you! When you get all worked up like this, you are very attractive! Very attractive indeed…"

His hands slipped beneath Byakuya's clothing, igniting a furious struggle in the one on the receiving end of his touches.

"Get your foul hands off of me, you disgusting serpent!"

"Oh," said Gin in a frighteningly calm voice, "you think this is disgusting? I can do much worse things to you, Byakuya…"

At the end of his wits and unable to break free, Byakuya said the only thing he knew would sting the man beneath his scaly skin.

"It doesn't matter what you do, Gin. None of it will make him want you. You had your opportunity if Aizen Sousuke ever wanted the likes of you. But we are True Resonants. There is no space between our souls. And now that we have recognized each other, you are less than the nothing to him that you were before. And nothing you do to me will ever change that. Not even death will change it!"

Gin went suddenly silent and his smile faded. He slowly turned to meet Byakuya's eyes and let his own slide open. Shock flooded the noble's body as he realized what was about to happen, as he remembered what Gin's direct gaze had done to him before…that evil glare that penetrated all of his defenses, reached down into his core, froze the blood in his veins and left him unable to breathe. And there was no one to stop it this time, no one to stop him from screaming in pain as Gin's spirit energy ripped through mind and body in one terrifying, icy blast. The only consolation was that in using that attack, Gin was forced to allow him a surrender to unconsciousness. But even as his consciousness faded, a smile came to his lips when he heard Gin's pained sob.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Get off me, you freak!" shouted a furious male voice, "I'm here to see Aizen Sousuke and you can get the fuck out of my way or I'll kill you and step over your damned hollow ass!"

The doors to the room thundered open and Abarai Renji burst into the room, followed by a silent, but no less determined Kuchiki Rukia. Aizen lifted his chin from his palm and regarded them with a curious stare.

"Release them," he said to the guards who moved to restrain the invading shinigami, "and leave us."

Shaking their heads in dismay, the guards left the room, pulling the broken remains of the door shut behind them.

"Renji, Rukia," he said in a placid, questioning voice, "What brings you to Las Noches…and through my door?"

Renji stepped forward, his face twisted in fury.

"I know you know something!" Renji raged, "The last time you took him, he was gone for months! And when he came back, he wasn't even himself! What did you do to him? You tell us where he is or we'll kill you before you can open your mouth to call for help!"

"My Renji," Aizen observed wryly, "you haven't changed a bit, have you?"

He turned his eyes to Rukia.

"You, on the other hand, look much better these days, Kuchiki Rukia. And you being the more in control, why don't you tell me what brings you?"

Rukia stepped forward, her hand on her zanpakutou and her expression furious.

"We are here for my brother!" she said angrily, "We know that you brought him to Las Noches! The signs are everywhere. You've taken him prisoner again, haven't you?"

Aizen blinked slowly.

"Rukia," he said in that same calm voice, "I did assist Byakuya in escaping the secret mobile corps in the Seireitei…but I assure you, I sent him on through the senkaimon to the living world…to those waiting to receive him. I left signs to falsely indicate that he was captured and brought here to Las Noches. It was an illusion, a trick I used to cover his trail, so that they would not find him."

"And why," asked Rukia angrily, "should we believe you? You held my brother here against his will for months! You…you let horrible things happen to him here! He was never the same after he came back! And that is because of you!"

Aizen nodded.

"I will admit to capturing Byakuya and bringing him here. He was gravely injured, dying. I brought him here and had him healed. But what passed between us during his time in Las Noches is a matter that he must discuss with you when he is ready. In any case, I assure you, I do not wish for any harm to come to Byakuya…and honestly, he is not here. I was only making it appear so to draw the secret mobile corps away from him, so that he could escape them."

"And why in the hell would you bother to do that?" demanded Renji, his eyes glowing red with rage, "Why would you lift a finger to help him after what you did to him and Rukia?"

Aizen shook his head gently.

"I think you shouldn't concern yourselves with that. If Byakuya did not arrive in the living world, then you should follow the reiatsu trail that leads out to the west of this fortress. It is the true trail to the senkaimon he opened. I saw him pass into it."

"Well," said Rukia worriedly, "apparently, he never reached the other side of it. We were the ones waiting for him and I guarantee you, he never reached the living world!"

"Well then," Aizen said, rising, "I think then that I should accompany you to the senkaimon. If you think you can restrain yourselves from attacking me while we search for him, I will take you to where I left him."

"Wha…why?" Rukia stammered, backing up a step.

"Obviously," Aizen said, "Byakuya has not explained things to you. I think that in light of what is happening, he will need to do that, but for now…let's just agree not to kill each other. I will come with you to look for him…but to keep others from recognizing me, I will appear as a simple shinigami guardsman to everyone except you two."

Renji sighed heavily in frustration.

"Well," he said, glancing at Rukia, "I imagine given how badly we want to find him, we'll have to trust you, but if you dare to try anything, I'll have your head!"

Aizen laughed softly at that.

"I have to say, Renji," he said softly, "It pleases me to see that some things really haven't changed since I left for Las Noches."

XXXXXXXXXX

Gin sat next to Byakuya's unconscious form, furious that he had let the noble's words get to him. It wasn't enough to be rejected by Aizen, himself, but to have this…this noble, this one Aizen Sousuke had once hated so say those words to him! He wanted badly to kill Byakuya…wanted it so badly that he could feel Shinzou flaring in his sheath. And he certainly could do it. There was nothing to stop him…and given the fact that they were in the precipice world, no one in the living world, Seireitei or Hueco Mundo would be able to trace the noble's death to him. They wouldn't even have any clues to what happened to Byakuya. He could slit the noble's pale throat and watch the life bleed away, then calmly walk away and forget him…know that he would never come back. And those awful words would die with him!

He pulled his weapon from its sheath and leaned over the unconscious noble, sinking his fingers into the silken hair and drawing his head back. A lightly trembling hand brought the weapon to the slender, pale throat and he swallowed hard. His heart was racing terribly fast and he had no idea why. Gin had always handed out death with little consideration of emotions or consequence. And yet, leaning over Byakuya, even knowing the cleaner would cleanse away any sign of what he was planning to do, for some reason, he couldn't make himself move. He stared down at the noble with no clue as to what held him back. And that tiny pause kept him from carrying through with it. Hearing the approaching cleaner, a smile crawled onto his face. He climbed to his feet and flash stepped away, hoping that Byakuya would wake before it reached him. It was, he thought, a much better end, all things considered.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: The Safe House**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**_The moments counted down and I prepared for the end. All I could see were the days and nights we shared…how we whispered our hopes into the darkness and heard their promise return in soft echoes as we drifted toward sleep. My hopes begin to fade now. Can you save them?_**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

"_Byakuya, do you plan to sleep all day?"_

_He felt a shock of water splashing onto his face and was on his feet instantly, flash stepping after his feline attacker._

"_You had best run at top speed, Senpai, or you will certainly learn the power of my blade!"_

_A feminine giggle rose up ahead of him._

"_Oh, that makes me tremble in fear!" she laughed._

_She disappeared from view and Byakuya slid to a stop, looking around. Suddenly, he felt a tugging on his hair and his hair tie was pulled free, releasing his hair into his face and momentarily blinding him. He slashed with his sword, striking a tree, but missing Yoruichi entirely._

"_Nice move!" Yoruichi said playfully, "If that tree had been me, I would have been cut in half! But you should be careful. Senbonzakura most likely doesn't appreciate doubling as an axe!"_

"_Demon cat! I'll cut off your beastly tail!"_

"_You'll have to catch me first!"_

_He flash stepped over and over, always coming close, but never quite reaching her. The late afternoon sun had set and twilight had come and still he had not reached her. He finally decided it was not worth the trouble and planned to take immediate revenge the next time he spotted her…regardless of whether or not she did anything further to incite it. He studied the forested area around him and, deciding she had abandoned him, he opened a senkaimon and began his return to the Seireitei. He flash stepped through the precipice world, trying not to think about this latest insult. He turned a corner heedlessly and nearly ran into a cleaner that he had been too distracted to sense._

_The situation was ludicrous. There was no way that it should have been able to get that close without him sensing it…even distracted. He slid to a stop and turned back, moving in the direction he had come. The cleaner was moving faster than any he had ever seen and although he knew he should have reached the living world, the corridor still extended out ahead of him._

_What was happening?_

_He continued down the corridor, highly aware of the grating sound of the cleaner approaching, the sound of his feet on the rocky ground and the harsh sound of his breathing. He could feel it getting closer and knew that if the corridor did not end soon, he would be forced to turn and hope his kido was strong enough to best it…not so probable. He knew his strength, the limits of his power…and he has certain that the cleaner was stronger._

"_Damn!" he hissed, flash stepping faster._

_He had used his flash step for too long. His power, he knew, was not limitless and he had used the flash step for quite some time chasing Yoruichi. He was feeling the strain, the shortness of breath…and the cleaner was closing in. Something told him that the time had come to turn._

_He whirled in mid step and brought his hands up. Reaching down inside, he gathered every bit of power he could and as he backed away, he began the incantation to raise the power of his attack even more. The last words of the incantation left his lips and he fired the spell._

"_Hado #33, Soukatsui!"_

_The tunnel was flooded instantly with bright blue light. Byakuya stepped back as his attack struck the cleaner and the tunnel shook madly around him, sending a shower of dirt and rock falling from the ceiling. He continued stepping back and fell over some of the debris that had fallen. Cursing furiously, he climbed to his feet, looking up and gasping at the sight of the cleaner advancing on him. His eyes wide, he continued to back away, knowing as he did that he couldn't defeat it. It did seem to be moving slower, but it was gaining and he had drained his power beyond any more use of his flash step. He stepped back as the cleaner advanced and suddenly found his back against a wall._

"_What?" he gasped, "How?"_

_It was impossible! He had to be dreaming! The cleaner couldn't move so fast…nor could the tunnel extend so, or the way be closed like that!_

Byakuya?

_He looked around and could not see the source of the voice. The cleaner closed in on him…the grating sound sending chills through him. Despite his training, he felt himself beginning to panic._

"Byakuya!"

His eyes opened and he saw the cleaner approaching. He shook off the dream and confronted the present. His spirit energy was sealed away, he was bound with kido and the cleaner would be upon him in moments. He wasn't certain if the voice he had heard was real, but regardless, he had to move. Turning, he raised himself to his knees and threw his weight against the kido ropes. Even without use of his own powers, he judged himself capable of breaking the restraints. But he had to do so quickly…the cleaner was closing in. He lowered his head and threw his weight against the restraints again and again until his wrists and back ached from the strain. The grating sound was so loud that it seemed to drown out all other sounds and froze all thought. Just as in his nightmare, Byakuya felt panic beginning to set in.

"Byakuya!"

The sound of the voice was just audible above the sound of the approaching cleaner. There was barely time for the voice to register and be recognized, then arms wrapped around him and took hold of his bound wrists. A kido spell fired into the bonds and he felt them shatter. Then he was pulled forcibly from the spot and out onto the path ahead of the cleaner just as it passed over the place he had been. The seal on his powers suddenly released and a soft voice sounded in his ears.

"I need your help with this one."

He knew what it meant and poured everything into a burst of kido. The others' spell blazed outward alongside his and both connected with the cleaner. He was driven into the ground and a warm body shielded his as light and power coalesced around them and the cleaner was blown apart. Shock waves rocked the tunnel and Byakuya felt the hum of a kido shield rising to deflect the falling rocks and debris. He turned his head and buried his face in the other's shoulder as dust billowed in the air around them. He felt the warmth of the other's breath against his ear.

"Do you think," said Aizen quietly, "that you can, just once, go from place A to place B without someone trying to kill you? I realize that I'm asking a great deal, but it would save me and the rest of your family and friends a lot of worry, Aizen Byakuya."

Other voices were sounding in the tunnel. As Aizen helped Byakuya to his feet, Rukia and Renji burst into view on the path behind them.

"Nii-sama!" shouted Rukia, running to him and throwing her arms around him.

He slipped an arm around her and released a sigh of relief.

"Taichou, thank goodness he reached you in time!" Renji exclaimed, his eyes turning to take in the damaged tunnel ahead of them.

"We need to leave this place quickly," Byakuya said, looking around, "The power of that blast is bound to have registered outside of the tunnel and this place will be flooded with secret mobile corps in no time. We need to find the ones who were supposed to meet me in the living world and get to the safe house immediately."

"We are the ones who were going to meet you," explained Rukia, "Daiki came to us and said that it was likely we would be detained and questioned if we remained in the Seireitei and although we knew nothing of value, Soutaichou was likely to try to use us to force your return."

"They are most likely correct about that," Byakuya said, turning Rukia onto the trail and moving forward.

The group flash stepped forward and reached the end of the tunnel. They stepped out into the living world, blinking in the sudden brightness as they left the darker environs of the precipice world. Renji removed three gigais from the bag he had slung over his shoulder and the three quickly slipped into them. Byakuya turned to Aizen.

"Shouldn't you conceal your identity as well?" he asked.

Renji and Rukia gazed at him oddly. Aizen smiled.

"I am concealed," he explained, "but I preferred that you should see my true face."

He turned to the others.

"If anyone should ask my name, you are to tell him that my name is Sora and I come from Inuzuri. Kyouka Suigetsu will hide my identity and reiatsu. Now, if you will lead us on, we should get Byakuya to safety. You gigais will, of course, protect your identities, but even so, I will rest easier once we are somewhere safe."

"This way," said Rukia, leading them up a small hill and out of the park.

They walked slowly so as to blend in as they meandered through the streets of Karakura Town and made their way to a neighborhood of houses that dotted a charming rise of rolling hills overlooking a tree lined park that had a lovely blue lake at its center. Renji led them to small, but very cozy looking cottage overlooking the park. They entered the house and Rukia opened the curtains to uncover a large bay window that housed a comfortable looking padded bench seat.

"I know it's much smaller than what you are used to," Rukia said apologetically, "but I thought that it was the nicest of the ones we were offered and I thought you would enjoy looking out at the lake, Nii-sama."

"I assure you, no apologies are necessary, Rukia," he assured the girl, "You chose well."

"I am so glad you like it!" she said, smiling with relief.

"Now, we need to go and check in with Yoruichi and Kisuke," Renji said, "Members of the Kuchiki clan are watching the area, but they will remain concealed unless you are attacked. If you need to reach us, there are some hell butterflies here that Kisuke altered to conceal their messages so even if they give their message in front of others, only the recipient will hear the true message. The others will hear a false message."

"But won't you be detained and questioned by secret mobile corps?" asked Byakuya.

"Yoruichi said she is going to handle them and throw suspicion elsewhere," Rukia explained, "We may end up being watched, but we will wear these concealing gigais when we come here to see you or to bring news."

"We will be having Hanatarou come to conduct regular checkups to make sure your pregnancy progresses smoothly. He should be by in a few hours to check in with you."

Byakuya nodded. He glanced at Aizen, then turned back to Rukia and Renji.

"I know," he said softly, "that you are aware of Soutaichou's charges against me, but has the clan explained to you what truly happened?"

Rukia and Renji looked at him blankly.

"Taichou, we were just told that you were with child and that you were going to be sentenced to death because it was either fathered by hollows or by Aizen Sousuke and you refused to abort the pregnancy because of clan rules," said Renji.

"Then," Byakuya said, "you need to know the truth about what happened in Las Noches when I was held there. Sit down."

"But we…" Rukia began.

"Sit down," Byakuya repeated, "It is important that you know the truth now."

Rukia and Renji exchanged mystified glances and sat down.

"As you know, I was badly injured defending my squad when we were ambushed. I lay upon the battlefield, near death until Aizen Sousuke arrived and found me there. He could have chosen to end my life at that time. It is certainly what I expected. But instead, he took me to Las Noches, intending to have me healed and held as a prisoner of war there. My injuries were very serious and my recovery was slow. As time passed and my healing progressed, something began to change between us."

He paused for a moment, sitting down in the window seat and looking down at the lake.

I didn't realize it right away, but eventually, I discovered that there was an unexpected resonance forming between us. Rukia, I have told you of soul resonance in clan members, but Renji will not know, so let me explain. Clan members choose who they will marry based on soul resonance. The higher the resonance, the more likely that the match will be successful. My resonance with Hisana was a high level resonance, but for a clan heir to be born, a clan leader must find his True Resonant, the one soul in perfect balance with his that completes and perfects him, triggering the birth of the next leader. In the case where both are of the same gender, the clan leader carries the child."

Rukia and Renji's eyes had gone wide.

"But, Nii-sama, are you saying that…"

"I am saying that my child was conceived in that way, through a true resonance. Aizen Sousuke fathered the heir…and it was a willing choice on my part. I was in no way forced or coerced. I made that choice because we are True Resonants. "

"But Taichou, what about what he said when…" Renji began.

"He only said that to protect me. If it was discovered that I was remaining in Las Noches willingly…or that I was having his child, I knew the consequences. Rather than endanger my child by returning, I chose to remain."

"But, Nii-sama, how were you attacked by hollows?" asked Rukia.

Byakuya lowered his eyes.

When I helped you to escape, I put Sousuke in a position where he had to inflict punishment of some kind upon me or lose his standing as the leader of the hollows. I understood this and accepted that it was the only proper course of action. I spent a week in the prisons."

"He had you tortured…when you were already pregnant?" Renji said, fury rising in his face.

"I hadn't yet been able to tell him of the child and I wasn't entirely certain that I was pregnant in any case…and there was no choice. If the hollows saw him treating me, an enemy, as above his rules, they would not respect his rule. Truly, it was necessary. He placed careful restrictions on my imprisonment and punishment and, for that week, it was adhered to. On the last night, Gin exceeded the limits of the prescribed punishment and Sousuke acted immediately to stop him. He ordered that I be left in my cell unbound that last night…and he personally watched Gin to see that he did not return to torment me."

"So how is it that you were attacked by hollows?" Renji asked bitterly.

"Gin had prepared in advance that Arrancars would break into my cell and take me out of the prisons, away from the fortress to torment and kill me. Again, Sousuke sensed what was happening and managed to stop them from killing me."

"But not from raping you?" Renji snapped, glaring at Aizen, "Some protection!"

Byakuya looked up at him.

"We realized then that I could not stay…that I was in too much danger from Gin's evil and from the hollows. Knowing that Sousuke would be in a terrible position if I told him about the heir, I decided not to tell him. I planned to return, knowing that when the pregnancy was discovered, I would face a death sentence. I only hoped to birth the heir before my sentence was carried out."

"Nii-sama…that's awful! How could you return knowing what would happen?"

"It was my fate, perhaps. I could not help the circumstances of finding my Soul Resonant. When it happened, I could have rejected it, but because I knew that only one soul existed that would resonate this way with mine, that would complete my soul and allow me to bring forth the next clan leader, I was unable to reject it. So…I made my choice in full knowledge of the consequences."

"But," said Renji, "it's not like you switched sides. I mean, Taichou, you…I know you. You are nothing like him. And after everything he has done…how can he be that person for you? How can his soul complete yours? How is that possible?"

Byakuya looked into the sorrowful brown eyes warmly.

"Renji," he said quietly, "I assure you that I have not switched sides, nor do I excuse his prior actions, but our resonance has changed things between us. Aizen Sousuke will not harm me or my loved ones any more. He is committed to pursuing his original goals, but now will exclude me and mine from his plans."

"And what are your intentions, Taichou?" Renji asked pointedly, "Remember that you serve the Gotei 13 and that you have already broken the rules by not killing him when you had the chance."

"That is true. However, the fact that a true resonance has formed between us does not mean I will not oppose his attempts to overthrow the Spirit King. I will not seek to kill him, but I will seek to stop him if given the opportunity to do so. Sousuke understands this and he accepts it."

"But getting back to what you said before, you didn't tell him about the child," Renji said, "but when you came back, it was obvious that you had your memories removed. How did that happen?"

"Sousuke removed my memories so that no one would know that we had fallen in love and that we married secretly before my departure."

"You…what?" Renji gasped.

Rukia's eyes widened and she paled.

"I married Aizen Sousuke. You have to understand…my segment of the Kuchiki family carries the greatest power. I felt duty bound to provide an heir. It is a promise that all clan leaders make. Add to that the deep connection of our souls when we recognized each other. To have refused would likely have caused madness and eventually death."

"It can do that?" Renji asked, pale faced.

Byakuya nodded.

"Such is the power of true resonance that when rejected, it can torment the leader into madness and can result in a complete breakdown of mind and body. But even without that, I could not deny my heart. I accepted the resonance and the making of the heir. And before returning, I married Aizen Sousuke to honor what was between us…and for one reason more. Upon my execution, he would have been notified of the existence of our child. And the clan would have been forced by our rules to allow him contact with our child. This way, although my fate was sealed, he could have some connection to me through this child we made."

"I would not have allowed Byakuya to return to the Seireitei if I had known he was carrying our child. He was right about that…and about what it would have cost us if he had remained in Las Noches," Aizen explained, "So I removed his memories and sent him home, not knowing I was sending him to his death. Now we are faced with an untenable situation."

"I must remain concealed for now, but when my labor is imminent, I must return to the Kuchiki Council Hall for the birthing…It is not simply a rule, but that there is a ritual that must be completed in that place at the time of the child's birth to grant the heir life."

"You mean that if this ritual doesn't happen…"

"The heir will be stillborn," Byakuya finished, "It is the gathering of the clan and the invoking of our power that completes the ritual."

"So what happens if a clan leader dies without birthing an heir?" asked Renji.

Byakuya sighed.

"An interim leadership is granted to the next most powerful relative and continues in his line until one of the interim leaders encounters a True Resonant. Interim leaders are highly respected, but they are merely regents, rather than being granted full leadership. It weakens the clan severely to have this happen…so it is best avoided, for the good of the clan."

"I think I understand," said Rukia, "Thank you for explaining, Nii-sama."

Byakuya met Renji's eyes questioningly.

"And given what I have told you, Renji, I cannot expect you to endanger yourself to protect me."

"Taichou…" said Renji, lowering his eyes, "the situation is difficult. In truth, I hate that you are with him and having his child…but if you promise that it will not cause you to betray the Gotei 13…I…I will trust you and I will accept it. Just don't expect that my protection extends to him. I will not attack him when he is with you, but if we meet in battle, I will not hold back."

"Nor will Byakuya," Aizen said softly.

Byakuya looked up at him in surprise.

"Don't you understand?" Aizen continued, "War often divides families…but we can save the conflict for the battlefield. Here, in this sanctuary, we can leave our differences outside the door, but when we leave this place and I continue toward my goals…you must be willing to carry out the orders you were given. Do you understand, Byakuya?"

"You assume I will not be executed?" Byakuya asked.

"I believe that between now and the birth of our child, we will find a way around that. In the meantime, I will spend whatever time I can with you here. I want to be with you while our child grows inside you. I will have to return to Las Noches intermittently, but as much as I can, I will be here with you."

"And between the Kuchiki clan and our friends, you will be kept safe, Nii-sama," Rukia added.

"We give you our word, Taichou," Renji said solemnly, "We won't let any harm come to you."

Byakuya bowed his head.

"Arigato…to all of you. Now…the two of you must return to Kisuke. I hope you will visit often, but do not endanger yourselves. And Renji, as much as you protect me, I want you to look after Rukia. I want you to personally ensure her safety."

"I will, Taichou," Renji promised.

The two took their leave and Byakuya watched through the window as they flash stepped across the park and out of sight. Aizen sat next to him silently until he was certain the others were gone. Then he turned to Byakuya and slipped an arm around him.

"I think," he said quietly, "that you and I have a few things to discuss, beginning with who tied you down and left you in the path of that cleaner…"


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Reconnecting**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**_Pulled out of the darkness and brought back to life, I fall into your arms. I would give anything to stay here with your arms wrapped around me, but I know time moves quickly. We enjoy the calm while it lasts, but then turn about to meet the future. All that I ask is that you hold my hand as we move forward…and do not let go._**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Byakuya opened his mouth to answer, but was interrupted by a knock on the door. The one on the other side of the door released a small touch of reiatsu, just enough to identify himself as a disguised Hanatarou.

"Kuchiki taichou," he said, his eyes straying to the one who stood at Byakuya's side.

He didn't recognize Aizen, but he knew that the ones around Byakuya were all disguised. Byakuya nodded in acknowledgement.

"I was told you wouldn't be here for an hour or so," Byakuya commented.

"Ah yes, sir," said the youth, "I finished up my work earlier than expected and was cleared to come here to tend to you sooner, sir. There was some concern that you might have injuries from your passage into the living world."

"Well," said Byakuya calmly, "I did encounter some difficulty, but I don't believe it was serious. Hanatarou, this is Sora, my bodyguard. I thank you for coming to my aid. It must have been a difficult decision, given the nature of my situation. I would understand if you would rather not see to my needs."

"Oh…" said Hanatarou, trying to sound confident, "Kuchiki taichou, I know that…that no matter what is really going on…sir, I know in my heart that you would never betray us. And…whoever is the father of your baby, your child is innocent and doesn't deserve to die. He hasn't done anything wrong. I think it is our laws, in this case, that are wrong."

Byakuya nodded.

"Arigato."

He followed the healer into the bedroom and bared himself to the waist, then laid down on his back and waited. Hanatarou leaned over him and began by healing the scattered small wounds left behind after the battle with the cleaner, then his hands traveled down Byakuya's abdomen and settled over the small, barely visible bump where his child grew. Byakuya felt the healer's reiatsu pass into him and felt a shiver of wonder as the healer's reiatsu touched the small being inside and he felt the baby stir. He caught his breath in wonder at the sensation.

"That is your baby's reiatsu stirring, sir," Hanatarou said, smiling brightly, "You are well into the second trimester and his development is right on target."

Byakuya felt Sousuke's eyes on him and dared not meet those eyes while the healer remained in the house…but after.

"He is in perfect health, sir. He suffered no ill effects from the journey here."

"Arigato, Hanatarou," Byakuya said softly.

Hanatarou smiled.

"Would you like to see your baby, Kuchiki taichou? I can use my reiatsu to illuminate him."

Byakuya couldn't hide his smile.

"Hai, Hanatarou. I would like to see him."

He waited until the healer was looking away to glance up at his life partner's eyes. The lovely gentle expression on his face made Byakuya catch his breath lightly. Hanatarou glanced up at him.

"Does something hurt, Kuchiki taichou?" he asked quickly.

"Oh…no, arigato, Hanatarou. I am fine…just still somewhat anxious."

"It was a rather harrowing escape," Aizen said, looking down at him affectionately.

He sat down next to Byakuya, watching as Hanatarou's hands settled into place and his power rose up, illuminating the flesh beneath them. The illumination hovered there for a moment before sinking down deeper, lighting the area beneath the skin and showing the small, delicate-looking outline of a tiny fetus. Byakuya's hand found Aizen's.

"Sora," Byakuya whispered, "Sora…look!"

"He is…perfect, Kuchiki-taichou," said Aizen softly, his fingers stroking Byakuya's.

Hanatarou's eyes widened for a moment, then he shook his head and continued with his work.

"If you look closely, you can see his heart beating," he went on, "and if you extend your senses, you can feel his reiatsu pattern."

He let them observe for several minutes longer, then slowly allowed the illumination to fade.

"Since you are entering the later stages of your pregnancy, there are some things you should prepare for. Because you are supporting new life, you will need to eat to support the child's reiatsu growth. As you know, you can live without eating, even though you feel hunger…but when carrying a child, eating becomes necessary to keep both of you functioning. Also, as the child's spirit centers form, there will be fluctuations and surges in your own power. You may experience sudden flares of power or sometimes your powers may fail. All of that is normal. We must be cautious as the child grows larger, because your spirit centers are differently placed than those of a female, and several are close to where the child is developing. If any of your spirit centers have pressure placed on them, you might experience pain or dizziness, perhaps losses of consciousness. If that happens, you will need a healer to relieve the pressure on the affected centers…so if you feel extreme discomfort of any kind, you must send for me as quickly as possible. Now, do you have any questions for me, Kuchiki taichou?"

"Actually, I do," Byakuya said quietly, "When is my child likely to be born?"

Hanatarou smiled widely.

"Your child will be born in about twenty-one weeks, sir. But just so you are aware, the fetus would be viable…that is, able to survive outside the womb…at about twenty-eight weeks. It is best, of course, for it to remain in the womb for the entire forty weeks, but that is just to say that if there is a need, your child can be delivered after that time."

"I see. And exactly how will I know when I am ready to give birth?"

"Shinigami are lucky in a way the living world folk are not. In addition to the onset of labor pains, we also have an aura phase in which the child's reiatsu becomes fully separated and fully sentient. It will pulsate. So between the two signals, it will be very clear what is happening."

"Arigato, Hanatarou, for your assistance and for the information," Byakuya said, nodding.

"No problem, sir," the youth answered, smiling, "If you need anything, I will be staying with Urahara Kisuke. I am close by. Just send a hell butterfly."

The two men walked the youth to the door and Sousuke closed and locked the door behind him. He turned back to Byakuya, meeting the noble's dark gray eyes warmly.

"Now, I think," he said quietly, "that you were about to tell me who bound you and left you in the path of that cleaner. It was Gin, wasn't it?"

Byakuya stepped closer, moving easily into his spouse's embrace.

"Sousuke…I think that is quite obvious…but I would ask that for the moment, we not allow ourselves to be distracted by that. I may have only begun to remember recently, but we have been apart for several months…"

"I am sorry for taking your memories as I did, but I worried that you might give yourself away…and I thought that if you did not remember what happened between us, that perhaps you would not be so determined to spend the rest of your life alone. Despite not being able to be with you, I still wanted you to be happy, Byakuya…and I judged that you wouldn't be if you were forced to love a memory."

Byakuya released him and walked to the bay window. He gazed out at the lake, his eyes blinking slowly.

"Sousuke, I understand why you chose to remove my memories…and I am not angry. I know that had I told you about our child, you would have insisted upon seeing to my protection yourself…but you were in a horrible position, and I didn't want to make things worse for you. I decided to go back, knowing that to do so would likely end in my death. The Gotei 13 and the clan differ in their rules regarding my situation. Normally, the rules of my clan would shield me, because the noble houses answer directly to the Spirit King, himself and are not usually subject to the judgments of the common legal system. But my case was affected by both the severity of the charges against me, and the fact that the new councilors of Central 46 have not been seated."

He paused for a moment, staring harder into the distance.

"So…in essence…my decision to kill the councilors of Central 46 has put you in harm's way. I am part of the reason that you are facing death," Sousuke said, slipping his arms around Byakuya from behind and lowering his hands to wrap them around the small bump on the noble's lower abdomen.

He sighed wearily.

"I wonder, Byakuya. I wonder what would have happened if I had never grown so malcontented with our society…if I had been able to stomach the fact of my being born a peasant and never being given the respect I so felt I deserved. Would you have still come to me? Would we have found each other? Could we have done this without all of the death and destruction? You know…honestly…I had little desire to hurt anyone…only the anger that rose out of me after years of being looked down on because of my being from the Rukon. And all of my indulgences in manipulation…all came from a desire to see the high and mighty fall…to see evil things devour each other…It was never setting a foot in the direction I wanted to go, but violently pushing away what I did not wish to be. But that is an empty thing…and I find myself losing the desire for it…because of you and this child."

Byakuya turned in his arms and gazed up into the dark brown eyes.

"But you understand…" Byakuya said softly, "that if you try to step back now, the very monsters you created to help you win the place you so desired in our society will fall on you and tear you apart. Sousuke, you have no choice but to move forward. There is no going back."

"And I will move forward," Aizen said, meeting the noble's dark gray eyes affectionately, "but as I do, I will do everything within my power to keep the two of you safe. We are away from the monsters of Las Noches and the questionable justice of the Seireitei. Here in the living world, we can share in our love without the constant threat to life and limb."

"If we can avoid being discovered," Byakuya said softly.

Aizen met his lips in a deep, hungry kiss.

"We will not be found here," he assured his spouse, "Our reiatsu has been carefully hidden and this area is surrounded in protective illusions. No one will come here who is not meant to assist us. We are safe, Byakuya."

"Until this little one arrives," Byakuya said, lowering a hand to his abdomen, "Sousuke…I will likely be captured when I return. I may reach the safety of the Kuchiki Clan Hall, but once the child is born, there will be no choice but for me to surrender. I won't see my clan destroyed…"

"Then we shall simply have to find a way to free you," Aizen said, bringing their mouths together.

Aizen's tongue gently teased the noble's soft, pale lips apart and sank inside the sweetness and warmth of Byakuya's mouth. He was met with a deliciously hot, eager tongue that slid along the length of his, teasing him in deeper and deeper. Their arms wrapped firmly around each other and Byakuya pressed forward, thrusting his hips into his lover's and moaning his name.

"Sousuke…Sousuke…it's been too long."

Aizen opened his eyes and took in the intoxicating sight of Byakuya wrapped deeply in his arms, his lovely face buried in his spouse's shoulder…breathing in his scent…eyes closed…lips pressed to his throat. And all he could think of doing then was sinking into that beautiful, perfect body and making it writhe beneath his. He buried his face in the black, sakura scented swirls of hair and let the scent overtake his senses.

Before he knew what he was doing, he had lifted Byakuya into his arms and had turned back toward the bedroom. Byakuya's arms looped around his shoulders and his mouth descended on his lover's throat, sucking warmly for a moment, then tracing the line of his collarbone with fierce, impatient kisses.

He set Byakuya back on his feet again beside the bed, finding his mouth and devouring it hungrily, while their hands tore away each other's clothing. He brought the noble's body in tight against his again, feeling the pulsing in their loins and the quickening of their breath against each other's skin. He kept one arm curled around Byakuya's slender waist while the other slid enticingly down the length of his back, curling around his posterior and dragging him in more tightly as their heated arousals moved along each other's lengths, leaving both men breathless and lightheaded with desire.

Somehow, they tumbled down onto the bed, Byakuya landing lightly beneath him and parting his thighs to wrap around Aizen's body. He dove onto the graceful, white throat, nuzzling beneath the noble's chin and tormenting the flesh with suction and long licks until Byakuya's head tilted back and he loosed a decidedly wanton plea for him to move lower. Smiling against the aroused noble's pale flesh, he descended the long, slender torso, making the strong back arch in pleasure as he sucked at one erect nipple, then went on to tease the other. Byakuya's long fingers sank into his hair, stroking and entwining, gently urging him further and further downward until he dipped into the noble's navel and sucked at it deeply, drawing a sharp cry of pleasure from his throat and making him tighten his fingers almost painfully in Aizen's hair.

Aizen looked up at Byakuya's face, at the breathless surrender to passion and found himself growing painfully erect.

He returned to Byakuya's mouth and the two exchanged a flurry of rough, needy kisses. He brought threes fingers to the noble's lips, but was shaken to his toes as Byakuya turned suddenly and overthrew him. Laughing softly to himself, he prepared to allow himself to be taken, but had his breath taken away as the noble straddled his body and sank down onto his aching hardness, taking him inside in short, hurried thrusts. Losing all patience, Byakuya forced himself down in one hard thrust, gasping and falling forward onto his hands. Aizen tightened his hands on the noble's slim hips, holding him still as he recovered himself.

"What in kami's name do you think you're doing?" he whispered, reaching up to stroke Byakuya's pained face.

The noble didn't answer, but straightened his body and spreading his hands on Aizen's powerful chest, he began to move. Aizen was made breathless again as Byakuya's face calmed and the dark, impassioned eyes opened. His hips danced beautifully against his lover's and his perfect mouth opened and released light, breathy sounds of intense pleasure as he continued to move. Aizen held on to the noble's writhing hips, gazing up into the now-blissful face…and he couldn't help but thrust upward, driving himself deeper and deeper into that hot, heavenly place. Byakuya's head tilted back and he cried out in pleasure as Aizen's hand took hold of his length, moving up and down the shaft in time with the noble's movements.

And the sight of Byakuya fully given over to pleasure, head thrown back, hands clenching, back arched and hips swaying so hypnotically sent Aizen Sousuke reeling. He released a deep, satisfied moan and emptied himself into Byakuya, gasping and holding those slender hips tightly in place as hot seed erupted and spilled out of his lover and onto his chest and abdomen. He almost came again as Byakuya pulled away and descended on his body, slowly licking his own seed from his panting lover's flesh.

He decided once again, that if he had to die, there was nowhere he would rather die than in Aizen Byakuya's arms. And the warm, gray eyes that found his as their mouths came together again, told him that his lover returned that sentiment with all of his heart.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: With an Eye to the Future**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

_**Danger lurks for us in every corner, and at every turn, we could quickly be undone. But we live and love in the present, mindful of the past, and with an eye to the future. **_

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Aizen Sousuke woke near midnight, both pleased and again aroused by the warm weight that rested across his chest. He had almost forgotten how incredibly soft Byakuya's skin was…and how much he loved the scent of sakura. There was so much he had missed during their long separation, so much that occasional glimpses had not been able to fulfill. And although he would never have admitted it of any other he had loved, he would gladly admit to Kuchiki Byakuya that he had ached for the noble. He wondered if, perhaps, Byakuya had been the lucky one in not remembering…but had to concede that even with his memories blocked, the true resonance would have left his lover with a feeling of emptiness he no longer had memories to help him understand and cope with.

But it mattered little who had fared better or worse. The simple truth was that they could no longer remain apart…not just because they longed to be together, but because the ultimate expression of their love and devotion, their child, needed to be protected. He slid a hand down to feel the small bump beneath which their developing child rested. Byakuya stirred in his arms and a dark gray eye opened and met his gaze. Aizen found himself enchanted. Byakuya had rarely smiled during his recuperation and their association in Hueco Mundo, but he was smiling more…perhaps because of the changes in his body that were helping the child to grow, but also because there was so much to smile about as each passing moment offered them the opportunity to rediscover each other.

He turned until Byakuya rested on his back and he laid his head on the noble's chest, gazing down at the place where their child grew and running his palm warmly over the area until something moved beneath his hand. Byakuya caught his breath and smiled again.

"It's like he knows who you are," Byakuya said, lacing his fingers into Aizen's.

"Do you think so?" his spouse asked, rubbing the bump slowly and feeling the shifting beneath his hand.

"I feel it," Byakuya breathed, closing his eyes.

Their entwined hands rubbed the area gently and the baby moved again.

"I feel his thoughts sometimes now," the noble whispered, "how he longs for my hand to touch just there, to rub against him in my way, and to let my reiatsu touch his. But he responds differently when you touch that same place…or when we touch that place together. I feel him laugh inside my heart…"

"That's beautiful, Byakuya," whispered Aizen, leaning forward to kiss him.

Byakuya met his mouth with warmth and passion, then tilted his head back and closed his eyes as Aizen nuzzled beneath his chin and pleasured the soft, pale skin with light nips and warm suction.

"I never even considered having children before," he went on, "I wasn't raised in a proper family, just by relatives, who only did so because they felt they had to. What I knew of families was only an empty ideal…where the father was supposed to go out and earn a living and the mother would raise the children. I used to dream of being in a normal family that ate meals together, that went on outings and holidays…but there was no escaping the dread facts of my situation. I didn't understand back then…that even not having that, growing up, I could certainly offer it to my children. But now…things are so complicated. I want to have something resembling a normal life with you. I want to do the things that normal families do. Yet, there will never be anything normal about our life together, will there?"

"No…perhaps not," agreed Byakuya, nuzzling closer, "but we'll create our own sense of normality."

He looked down at their interlaced fingers.

"We will find a way to be together, Sousuke," he said quietly, "and our child will grow, knowing of the love of family that connects us. We won't let them take that from us…not ever."

Aizen saw where a tear had formed in one of the noble's wide, gray eyes and he brushed it away, gently.

"No one will take us from each other, Byakuya. We may be enemies out there, but for our family, we will fight side-by-side."

Byakuya shivered softly and nestled more deeply in his arms.

What can I do now, though?" the noble mused, "I am sought by the Gotei 13…but protected by my noble family. I long to be with you and to bear our child, but death seeks us at every turn. And if I let my clan fight for me, how many will die protecting me?"

Aizen felt the tension growing in the noble's body and pressed his lips to Byakuya's to stop him.

"You must not do this to yourself," he said softly, "There is time for us to resolve what needs to be resolved, but you must not create stress that will upset you."

Byakuya nodded, but the calm would not return to his eyes. Aizen pulled him close and gently rubbed his lower abdomen, watching the smile return to the noble's lips as he felt the life within him stirring.

"Byakuya," Aizen said quietly, "when things become difficult, focus on him…touch him, and feel him respond. As long as we protect him, all will be well."

Byakuya smiled and nodded, resting his hand over their baby.

"All will be well," he whispered.

XXXXXXXXXX

Byakuya watched in stoic silence as Sousuke disappeared into the garganta, then turned and walked quietly along the lake path near the safe house. He watched as petals from the nearby sakura tree floated down and landed on the lake's quiet surface, making tiny ripples that moved outward. He sighed softly. He felt a warm presence and turned to find Rukia standing nearby. He nodded, welcoming her to join him and walked on along the path with her at his side.

"How are you feeling, Nii-sama?" she asked.

"I am well," he responded quietly, "I am glad you are here."

Her smile brightened their surroundings considerably.

"I saw Aizen Sousuke leave," she commented.

"Hai," said Byakuya, sighing softly, "He has pressing duties to see to."

"Nii-sama, may I ask you something? How is it that you can be so calm about what he does? He is trying to overthrow our king…a king that we, as members of a noble family are sworn to defend. How can you know that and still love him? Because I see how much you love him…"

Byakuya nodded.

"It is not easy to understand, nor to explain, but if there was nothing redeeming about Sousuke, then not even the true resonance could make me stay with him. I love Sousuke for the man underneath what he has become…and I hope that someday he is able to be that man again. He was, like you, a person of the Rukongai…but he had no one like Renji to see him through. Granted, his life overall was easier than yours…but Sousuke was granted great powers, and he could not understand why those powers were not respected, why he was thought of as less, because he was not born noble. He defined all nobility as corrupt and useless…and that fueled the blackness in his heart that led him to betray us."

He sighed and closed his eyes, rubbing his stomach absently.

"But when I was his captive, I showed him that mot all nobility is equally to blame for that perception. He watched me sacrifice myself for you and realized that he had been wrong. Then, when he held me in Hueco Mundo, he was curious to know more about me. As we came to know each other, he realized his mistake…and he has come to regret his actions, though he doesn't know what else he could have done. Still, now he proceeds with half a heart. He is weary of battling, but has no way out. He can only move forward the best he can, but he is trapped now into finishing what he started. And as much as I love my life partner, I don't know how to help him. If he tried to surrender, either his associates would kill him or he would be executed. And he cannot run away. So we are both doing the best we can and living each day as it comes."

Rukia nodded.

"It's kind of like living in the Rukongai," she said, capturing a falling sakura petal in her hand, "you have to make the most of the time you have, because you don't know when things will take a turn that just might be for the worse."

The girl caught her breath sharply as Byakuya smiled at her.

"I am relieved that you understand. You suffered at Sousuke's hands, I know…and I would not fault you for hating him or condemning me for loving him…"

"I love you, Nii-sama," Rukia said, "and despite what he did, if you say that he is remorseful for his actions and is trying to remake his life differently, I will not continue to hold a grudge."

He watched as she left to return to Urahara's shop for news, then continued walking back towards the safe house. He passed through a quiet copse of trees and stopped as a voice rose up nearby.

"He left you alone, did he?"

Byakuya turned and gave Gin a cold glare.

"Why are you here?"

"No reason in particular," Gin went on, "just keeping an eye on you and Sousuke…and I thought you might need a warning."

"What are you talking about?" Byakuya asked, his reiatsu rising warningly.

"I just thought that you should know that the hollows are not completely stupid. They know that Sousuke is conflicted…and they have begun to make plans to either bring him around or kill him. They are determined he will keep his promises or he will die. That puts both of you in an awkward position. As long as he is here, playing house with you and that vermin in your belly, he is in danger of losing everything. The hollows will move against you first."

"They cannot harm me," Byakuya said calmly, "I am well protected here."

"Yes," Gin said, his smile widening, "as long as the Gotei 13 doesn't find you, ne? But while you are sitting there, feeling so safe, you should give some thought to those who are not so protected…those you left vulnerable when you ran away to come here and save yourself."

"Get out of here!" Byakuya hissed, his reiatsu flaring, "I am not interested in your summation of things! And I do not wish to breathe the air you've poisoned with your breath!"

Gin smiled.

"Charming…as always, I see. I guess I will go then. Good luck, Buakuya. Just remember to step carefully…"

A shiver of disgust passed through the noble as the silver-haired shinigami disappeared. He continued along the path, breathing slowly and trying to put Gin's words out of his mind, but with his lover among the restless hollows, he couldn't help but feel uneasy. It left his thoughts spinning in circles and nagged at him endlessly. Even as the sun began to set, he couldn't brush off the tense emotion. He watched the light give over to darkness, the reflections of setting sun on the water giving way to reflections of the moon and stars. Finally, he turned back towards the cottage.

He was nearly there when a sharp pain ran through his abdomen. He stopped and rubbed his stomach for a moment, then, feeling nothing more, he continued on. As he reached the cottage steps, he felt another strong twinge. He breathed through it carefully, then started up the steps. He was almost at the top, when a much sharper pain tore across his senses, making him gasp sharply and double over. He held the railing tightly with one hand and tried to breathe through the pain. He remembered what Hanatarou had said about his spirit centers and knew he had to reach the hell butterflies to send for the healer. He wrapped an arm around his midsection and took another step. Pain exploded through his abdomen and he gasped in shock, his hand pulling free of the railing. His head went into a spin and he felt himself start to fall.

The next thing Byakuya knew, he was caught and held in a familiar pair of arms. He looked up gratefully into the face of his fukutaichou, barely able to speak as darkness overtook him.

"R-renji…Renji, get Hanatarou!"

XXXXXXXXXX

Hanatarou leaned over Byakuya and pulled the soft fabric away, uncovering his abdomen. He sent his reiatsu into the area, studying it carefully, then sending in a stream of healing energy.

"What's happening, Hanatarou?" Rukia asked, holding on to Renji as she watched from across the room.

"His spirit centers have been compressed," the healer explained, "We knew that it might happen, but it is a dangerous condition. I will have to adjust the positioning of the spirit centers…but first, I have to stabilize him. I can't do anything while he is distressed."

The healer focused deeply, green light flaring around his hands.

"Is there anything we can do to help, Hanatarou?" Renji asked softly.

The youth looked up at them.

"If you can, you should contact the other father," he said softly, "I would like to say that I am assured of success, but this is tricky."

"Unohana taichou wouldn't have put Byakuya's well-being in your hands if she didn't believe in you, Hanatarou," Rukia said softly.

Renji turned to her.

"I will go and send for him. I'll be right back."

He went to the next room and found one of the altered hell butterflies. He whispered a message and sent it out the window, then walked back to the bedroom. As he approached the room, he heard the sound of glass breaking and the roar of attacking hollows. He flash stepped to the door and burst into the room.

"Renji!" Rukia cried frantically.

And he could see where the hollow had crashed through the window and fired itself across the room at Byakuya and Hanatarou. The beast's claws held the unconscious and bleeding healer and his huge, taloned foot rose over the noble threateningly. Renji drew his sword and flash stepped towards the creature as the foot began to fall towards the unconscious noble.

He reached the beast just in time to cut away the foot that was about to crush Byakuya. The hollow gave a howl of pain and bent over, slashing with clawed hands. Renji swung and cut the beast in two. The hollow screamed and shimmered fitfully, then faded, leaving them alone with Byakuya and the unconscious healer.

Rukia and Renji exchanged a swift glance and shot toward the two injured shinigamis. Rukia lifted Hanatarou into her arms and Renji carefully picked up the noble.

"It's going to be okay, Taichou," he said reassuringly, "We'll take you to Kisuke. Tessai is a good healer."

"Renji," said Rukia, "I don't know that Tessai will be able to help my brother. Very little is known about the reproductive systems of the noble males…and Hanatarou received special instructions from Unohana taichou, herself."

"Don't think about that!" Renji said firmly, "Just bring him and come on!"

**(AN**This is where the story left off before, but tomorrow I will post an all new chapter! Enjoy, and please review!)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Precarious**

**(A/N** This is an all new chapter! Enjoy!)**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

_**We know that safety is not something to be taken for granted, and though love is a sweet gift, it must be carefully sown. The footing around us is precarious now. We move forward slowly, knowing as we do that each step may be our last…**_

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Renji lifted an unconscious Byakuya into his arms and watched as Rukia lifted Hanatarou and moved to follow. They flash stepped to the door, masking their reiatsu carefully as they left the house. The streets had gone dark and the air around them chilled them. As they reached the end of the small neighborhood, they were met by Kuchiki Daiki.

"We sensed the hollow," he told them, "I am sorry it reached you. They actually sent several and that one broke through. Was Byakuya-sama injured?"

"No," Renji said quickly, "but Hanatarou said that his spirit centers had become compressed and the reiatsu of the baby must be shifted. Do you know anyone from your clan who can help?"

Daiki nodded.

"I can help to stabilize him. And there is a clan healer coming who can treat his condition and heal the injured boy. Come this way."

They followed the noble to another house within the neighborhood and set Byakuya and Hanatarou gently in bed. Renji and Rukia leaned over Hanatarou, healing the worst of his injuries as Daiki attended to the still unconscious, Byakuya. A short time after they arrived, a knock sounded on the door.

"I'll see who it is," Daiki said, rising.

He returned several minutes later with a second Kuchiki cousin. This noble had thick waves of long, black hair like Byakuya's, but was smaller and more slight. He had wide, blue starburst eyes and smiled more than most other Kuchikis that Renji had met.

"I am Kuchiki Tetsuya," the man told them, "I am the clan's healer, and I know the most of any of us about male pregnancies brought on by the True Resonance."

"He's this way," Daiki said, indicating the bedroom where Byakuya had been taken.

"You should know that the secret mobile corps has found the other house," Tetsuya warned them, "They are all over, but the shielding here is strong. We should stay until they leave the area, and then we should find a new place for him."

"As soon as we know that Taichou and Hanatarou are going to be all right, Rukia and I will take Hanatarou to Kisuke's shop and we'll have him arrange to move us to a new safe house."

Tetsuya nodded and placed his palms on Byakuya's abdomen, focusing his healing power.

"I have been assigned by the clan to accompany him wherever he goes, so he will have proper care. As he continues to progress, he will need to be carefully monitored."

"Is he going to be all right?" Rukia asked worriedly.

"Yes, do not worry, Rukia-san," he assured her, "I will be able to adjust the position of the baby's reiatsu so that his spirit centers will be able to function properly. He just needs to rest after that. Byakuya-sama will be fine."

"That's good to know," Renji sighed.

He watched closely as the healing continued. Tetsuya continued to work without looking up, and his voice startled Renji when he spoke next.

"Byakuya-sama is lucky to have such a dedicated fukutaichou," he commented, bringing a light flush to the redhead's face, "but I think what is between you is a bit stronger than that now, ne?"

"We are friends," Renji said firmly, "I don't just protect him because he's my taichou anymore. He saved Rukia…and he continues to protect her with all of his strength. I respect him for that. He protects her better than I could."

Tetsuya smiled.

"It used to be because of his promise to Hisana," the noble continued, "but with time, he grew to love Rukia as a true brother. Many of the council members have never understood…and they probably never will."

Renji's eyes narrowed.

"You sound like you don't agree with them," he suggested.

Tetsuya glanced up at him briefly, then looked back down at his cousin.

"He looks better," the noble said, nodding, "He just needs to rest."

Renji didn't miss the fact that Tetsuya had carefully avoided his question. He moved closer and sat down beside the noble, watching as he deepened Byakuya's sleep and checked the baby's reiatsu a final time.

"He's very active," Tetsuya said, taking Renji's hand and placing it on Byakuya's abdomen, "If you put your hand here, you can feel him move."

Renji felt a soft jolt of attraction at Tetsuya's closeness and warmth, at the touch of his hand, the soft scent of sakura that seemed to surround all of the Kuchiki relatives, and the touch of one intelligent blue eye that focused on him briefly, then looked away.

"That's…really amazing," Renji replied softly, smiling at the soft motion beneath his palm, "It's so hard to believe this…Taichou having a baby. I'm not thrilled it's _his_, but it's also Taichou's, which makes him special."

"The elders also are not pleased at Aizen Sousuke's resonance with our leader. But they understand that there are reasons why such things happen, and they are revealed as we make our choices and moved towards our fate. Resonance between souls is a complicated thing, Abarai-san. It is far more complicated than a case of mere attraction."

They broke off as a hell butterfly arrived for Tetsuya, and he left Renji sitting beside Byakuya and thinking about what the young noble had said. Renji thought again about how it had affected him being so close to Tetsuya, and he wondered how one told the difference between attraction and resonance.

"Abarai-san," said Tetsuya, from across the room, "The head elder wishes to know who will be accompanying Byakuya and me to the new safe house."

"Oh," said the redhead, "Kisuke said that since the Kuchiki family is providing security around the site, only one other person will go with you. He figures it will be easier to hide us that way."

"So who is the other?" asked the noble, summoning a return butterfly to carry his message.

"Me," Renji answered.

His pulse quickened at the pleased expression on the noble's handsome face at his words.

"I think the elders will approve," Tetsuya said quietly, "You are a powerful fighter…and you have been a good protector for our leader on his military missions. I am certain that we will be safe with you, Abarai-san."

XXXXXXXXXX

When Byakuya woke again, it was late at night, and he sensed immediately that he had been moved to a new safe house. He blinked his eyes and found himself looking up at his cousin, Tetsuya and Abarai Renji.

"You're finally awake!" Renji said, giving him a relieved smile.

"You gave your fukutaichou a pretty good scare," said Tetsuya, also looking relieved to finally see him wake.

"My baby?" he asked softly.

"Your baby is fine," Tetsuya assured him, "I repositioned him so that he wasn't interfering with your spirit centers and that eased the pressure inside you. I will stay with you to constantly monitor this condition as your pregnancy continues. But I do not anticipate there to be any other issues."

"That is good news," Byakuya said, his reiatsu calming.

He looked up at Renji.

"Did someone inform Sousuke what happened and where we are?" he asked.

"I sent a hell butterfly with the news of the attack. Really, I don't understand why he can't keep better control of his evil minions. They always seem to be annoying you, Taichou."

"Sousuke is dealing with a complicated situation," Byakuya explained.

"And you're not?" the redhead asked, frowning, "Taichou…"

"I have friends to turn to for support," Byakuya said, meeting Renji's eyes squarely, "Sousuke has only Gin and Tousen…other than the hollows."

"I know you really don't want to hear it, Taichou, but he did choose for it to be that way."

"You needn't remind me of that," the noble sighed, "Sousuke and I are well aware of the toll taken because of his choices. And while I do not agree with his way of dealing with the forces that worked against him and sent him on this path, we can only move forward from here. It is a waste of time to continue to look back. What matters now is keeping our child and ourselves alive."

"Well, Renji and I are going to see that no harm will come to you and the heir, Byakuya-sama," said Tetsuya, "I will manage your pregnancy, and the other relatives and Renji will keep the hollows and the secret mobile corps from finding you."

Byakuya sighed softly and nodded.

"I am sure you will do so capably."

He turned his head to look out the window, and Renji and Tetsuya both felt the turning of his mind towards his True Resonant.

XXXXXXXXXX

"What did you want, Sousuke?" asked Gin, stepping into the throne room.

The man seated on the throne, raised his eyes and gave Gin a probing look.

"I called you here to address the lack of wisdom in your choices as of late, my slippery friend," Aizen said in a tranquil voice, "And I will give you a warning."

"What are you talking about?" asked Gin, "You're not making any sense."

"That hollow attack in the living world today," Aizen said, his voice becoming ominously low and quiet, "I did not order it, nor did I approve it."

"But Tousen and I have clearance to initiate attacks on the living world without consulting with you," argued Gin, "You have never restricted us from doing so."

"As long as they furthered my plans," agreed Aizen, "But where you and I part on the issue is where you use such a means to attack Byakuya."

"Oh my," said Gin, looking surprised, "Well, not knowing where he was…"

Gin stopped speaking and took a hissing breath as the figure on the throne disappeared and Aizen reappeared with his zanpakutou's blade pressed to the silver-haired shinigami's throat.

"Do not waste my time with_ lies_," Aizen said, his voice a soft growl, "We both know that you would kill Byakuya if you could, and we both know why. We both know that you ordered that attack…and we both know that it isn't the only time you've tried to attack him since he left here."

Gin looked as though he wanted to argue, but remained silent.

"Let me just fill you in on what I will do if there are any more questionable activities on your part…Gin."

He moved his lips close to Gin's ear, so that when he spoke, his breath teased the silver-haired shinigami's skin, sending hard chills down his spine.

"If there are any more unapproved hollow attacks anywhere near him…or if he should be detained unexpectedly in the precipice world, then I will forget my need for you…and find another way. Neither you, nor anyone here is not expendable, Gin. I had to make it that way, just in case something happened to you in the midst of our plans. So if I were you, I would busy myself here, and forget all about Aizen Byakuya. He belongs to me. And anyone who attempts to do him harm, will die painfully…and very, very slowly."

He released Gin, and the silver-haired shinigami backed away unsteadily. A moment later, he vanished from the throne room. Aizen Sousuke's lips quirked softly and he returned to his throne. As he did, a hell butterfly arrived.

"_Aizen Sousuke," _said Abarai Renji's voice, _"We have moved Kuchiki taichou to a new safe house. If you wish to be led to where it is, come to Kisuke's shop in disguise and Rukia will lead you to our location. Taichou has been examined and suffered no injury from the hollow attack that I told you about in my earlier communication. A healer has also seen to the problem with his spirit centers I told you about before. He is expected to be fine now._

Aizen sighed softly in relief at the news, but remained concerned at the level of unrest in the hollows. He needed to do something to quell the restlessness…a step forward in his plans, or perhaps a show of his power as a warning. And as there was no way to move forward as of yet, he reasoned that it was necessary to show his teeth. He chose to do so by spending the next several hours stalking the hollows who had returned alive from the attack on Byakuya's safe house. He executed each meticulously, leaving traces of his reiatsu behind to make his point. He made no announcement and didn't mention Byakuya in any way for the next several days.

None of the hollows questioned the sudden deaths or his role in them. They knew better. And once he was sure that the message had been received, he left an illusory image of himself in the fortress and returned to the living world disguised as Sora. He walked into Kisuke's shop, looking like a regular customer, and within minutes, was on his way to Byakuya.

But as carefully as he had covered his tracks, Gin managed to follow them. He watched quietly and from a distance, waiting for the right opportunity.

XXXXXXXXXX

Byakuya felt his baby stir and looked down from the bright moon that shone outside his window.

"What is this?" he asked softly, "I have eaten and exercised. I have had plenty of fluids and rest. I have even sat beneath this lovely moon and told you stories. What riles you?"

Strong arms wrapped around him from behind, and warm lips touched a soft earlobe.

"Sousuke," he said, smiling, "I was worried."

"Don't be," the leader of the hollows assured him, "I apologize for not being here when you had problems with the baby's reiatsu. I was dealing with a difficult situation in Hueco Mundo and could not leave until it was resolved. But things are more settled now. All should be well."

"Gin was there…in the other neighborhood. He approached as I walked back after you left."

"I have dealt with Gin. And Byakuya," Aizen said, tightening his arms around the noble, "I told him that if he interfered with you again, he would die for the privilege. I believe I made myself clear to him. We should not have further problems with him, but it would still be good to keep your guard up…and tell me immediately if you sense him nearby."

"I will," Byakuya agreed, "But let us forget Gin for now. I have missed you. Our baby has missed you. As soon as you drew near, he began to move about."

Aizen's hands rubbed the noble's growing abdomen.

"He has grown significantly in just the last few days."

"He will grow faster now," Byakuya said, his hand joining Aizen's on his belly, "And soon enough, he will be born. Sousuke, I cannot wait to see him. I imagine all kinds of things about him…what he will look like, how his cries will sound, how soft his skin will be."

"I am excited too," Aizen said, smiling and continuing to rub Byakuya's abdomen, "And now that things are under control in Hueco Mundo, I look forward to spending more time with you here."

"Are you sure it is all right to be away from Las Noches so much?" the noble asked.

"I have a means of monitoring from here now, and will return if I need to. But I don't anticipate needing to. Things are quiet now."

"I shall hope they remain that way," said Byakuya softly.

"And I shall, as well," Aizen said, nodding and slipping a hand into the noble's.

He guided Byakuya to their bed and, looking into the noble's eyes, slowly undressed him, pausing to taste the soft expanses of skin as Byakuya's body was gradually revealed. He smiled as Byakuya's hands began to disrobe him and the noble's face burrowed into his throat near one shoulder…and Byakuya breathed his scent in deeply, releasing a soft, contented sigh as he breathed out again. They pressed their bared bodies together, enjoying the touching of their heated skin and the way the baby moved as Byakuya's body touched his. Their open mouths met and sucked languidly at each other, as Aizen's arms wrapped around Byakuya and lowered him onto his back on the bed. His hand continued to rub circles on the noble's abdomen as their kissing deepened.

Byakuya yielded a passionate, impatient moan and pushed his lover's head downward. Aizen smilingly yielded, tracing the lines of the noble's face and jawline with gentle kisses, then falling hungrily on the white flesh of his chest, pleasuring with strokes of his hands, and tasting with pleasant, hot sweeps of his tongue, drawing more soft sounds of delight from his noble counterpart and making his cock leak in anticipation. He blazed a line of kisses down chest and upper abdomen, then curved a hand around the growing bump beneath which their baby rested and offered their progeny a sweet and reverent kiss that took Byakuya's breath away.

The noble's usually stoic face lit with intense happiness, and his dark eyes glistened. Aizen smiled and rested his face against Byakuya's belly for a moment, then lifted it again and offered the happily squirming bump another soft kiss.

He moved downward again, pushing his lover's thighs open wide, kissing and nipping his way up one tender inner thigh, then the other. He slowly savored each side of the soft, warm sac, then ran his tongue up the noble's long, flushed shaft, and tasted the fluid that leaked from the already wet head. He ran his tongue around the edges of the head, teasing another moan from the noble, then milked more of the pearly fluid out and licked it away, making Byakuya's breath quicken and his hips rise off the bed. He sank down on the noble's thick length, sucking hard now and stroking heavily with his tongue as his fingers worked their way into his entrance, thrusting and probing, carefully stretching and preparing him. He hooked his fingers and sucked harder, making Byakuya gasp and writhe under him, making the lovely pale body seize with pleasure and causing him to release in long, seething pulses into his lover's mouth. Aizen fed hungrily on his Byakuya's essence, feeling as though he had been starving for too long since last lying down with his pretty lover.

He returned to Byakuya's mouth and indulged in slow, burning kisses as the noble recovered somewhat, then turned him onto his hands and knees and moved into position behind him. He lifted the long, black hair and let it tumble down again onto the noble's white back. He set his body over the noble's, letting his skin rub lightly against Byakuya's as he attacked the back of the long, graceful neck and ran his nails lightly down the straight spine.

Byakuya arched up into his body, rubbing against his husband's dripping cock until Aizen gave a low growl and shifted, wrapping his hand around his aching member and bringing it to Byakuya's waiting entrance. He teased the noble with slow, small thrusts, pushing in part of the way and making Byakuya pant and moan beneath him. Lifting himself slightly and taking hold of the noble's hip, he thrust in hard, dragging a gasp of mingled pain and pleasure from his lover. He wrapped a hand around Byakuya's swelling length and stroked it in time with their movements as he laid his chest against the noble's sweat misted back and began thrusting deep and fast. He nipped at Byakuya's shoulder and his sounds of arousal rose with the noble's until they were both gasping with pleasure, frozen in place as it raked their bodies and made them cry out together. He thrust in and held himself there, his hot release pulsing into the noble. He felt Byakuya's body tremble as he was filled, then he shook harder and released onto Aizen's hand, groaning with completion as they collapsed onto their sides on the bed.

Aizen curled around Byakuya's body, returning a hand to the noble's belly and drifting slowly off to sleep that way. The last thing he saw before he slept, was that Byakuya was wearing an enchanting, sleepy smile.

Byakuya laced his fingers into his lover's and let himself drop off, with Aizen's soft breaths tickling his throat and the soft, warm pressure of that loving hand against his belly.


End file.
